


Bright

by ak_kriegs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Basically all the characters except mayo, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_kriegs/pseuds/ak_kriegs
Summary: Kara finds out she's pregnant a month after a dark period in her life. And then she meets Diana Prince, National City's police department's new attorney. After a few months, Kara begins to realize that the tall, dark, and intimidating lawyer is the one thing she needed for her life to finally become bright again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Kara/Diana fic, and I'm honestly kind of scared to post this. I worked for a while on this first chapter, and I'm finally confident enough to post it. Happy reading!
> 
> -Sun

Her sister finds her on the bathroom floor, surrounded by tissues and small, cardboard boxes, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. Her breath stutters, face red with how long and how hard she's been crying, and she tenses, broken blue eyes glancing up long enough to see the one face she needs to get through this. 

“Alex,” she whimpers, fresh tears falling down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and landing quietly on the floor. “I can't do this.” 

Alex's heart breaks, her eyes filling with tears of her own, but she blinks them back, forces herself to stay strong, to be the rock her little sister needs at the moment. “I know, Kara, I know. But you're not going to be alone. You've got me and Maggie, mom, the boys. Hell, I'm sure even J'onn will help.” 

Kara wipes roughly at her eyes, a strangled sob falling from her lips. “Alex..” 

“I know,” Alex says quickly, sitting next to Kara on the floor and pulling her into her lap. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Kara nods and rests her head on Alex's shoulder, hiccuping every so often and wiping at her nose with her sleeve. Alex winces and rubs Kara's back; slow, soothing circles she knows will calm her little sister, and looks at the small plastic sticks littering the floor. She counts eight in total, and picks one up, already knowing what the result says, but wanting to see it for herself. With a deep breath, she turns it over, eyes zeroing in on the small screen, heart skipping a beat and then skidding to a stop immediately after. She lets her own tears fall, then, burying her face in Kara's hair and heaving a deep breath. She squeezes the stick, cursing any god that'll listen, and repeats in her head the one word that's printed on every stick on the floor. 

_Pregnant_.

\-     -     -

Kara wakes with a jerk, sitting up in bed with a quiet groan and frown. 

“Kara!” someone yells from the front door, pounding on it hard enough that Kara knows it's woken her neighbors up. 

“Coming!” she yells back, turning to drop her feet to the floor and hissing at the coldness of it. She hops her way to the door, unlocking it and pulling the chain quickly, grimacing when it opens to reveal her sister on the other side, her girlfriend looking apologetic beside her. 

“You missed breakfast,” her sister says, walking inside and tossing a paper bag on the counter. “I brought you doughnuts.” Kara launches herself at the counter, barely containing her excitement long enough to remind herself that she's not an animal, that she is a grown woman, and that doughnuts aren't that powerful, but she catches a whiff of the sugary goodness and rips the bag open, immediately shoving a doughnut in her mouth. “Thaff you so mush,” she says around the food, grinning when her sister holds back a laugh. She swallows quickly, looking down at the remaining doughnuts, noticing one that was obviously bitten out of. “Alex,” she whines, pouting. 

“Maggie did it!” Alex accuses, pointing her finger at the short brunette. “She said she wanted to make sure it wasn't poisonous.” 

“Okay, for one, Danvers,” Maggie says, holding up her hand, “I did not say that last part. Two, little Danvers, it was one bite, I didn't eat this morning. Long night at the station. But, I did bring you chocolate milk.” She pulls a jug from behind her back, handing it to Kara with a wide smile. 

Kara gasps, eyes lighting up. “Thank you!” She unscrews the cap and lifts the jug to her mouth, laughing when Alex yells. “I'm the only one living here, and you don't drink this. Let me live,” she says, hugging the milk to her chest. 

“You're not going to be the only one for long, kid,” Maggie says, pointing at Kara's stomach with small laugh. “Little one is going to be here before you know it.” 

Kara raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, a small smile playing at her lips. “I'm not even showing yet, Maggie,” she replies, patting her stomach lightly. “I've still got months before peanut arrives.” 

Alex scoffs then, frowning slightly at the two women in front of her. “We are not calling it ‘peanut,’ Kara.” She smiles, eyes lighting up. “It's obviously a little agent. Baby FBI.” 

“What?” Maggie asks. “If anything, it's a little officer. The baby will grow to be one of National City's finest.” Her grin is bright, causing Kara to laugh and Alex to pull Maggie into her side. 

“It doesn't matter what the little monkey grows up to be,” Kara clarifies, leaning forward on the counter. “As long as it's happy, right?” 

The two women nod at Kara with soft smiles. “Exactly, Kar,” Alex says, reaching for her little sister’s hand. “As long as the little agent is happy, then that's all that matters.” 

“Officer,” Maggie says, shooting Alex a playful glare. 

“Agent.” 

“Officer.” 

“Agent.” 

“Offi-” 

“Guys!” Kara yells, raising her hands. “Peanut will be whatever he or she wants, okay? And if they want to follow in either of their auntie’s footsteps, then so be it. But please, no arguing over it. It's.. annoying.” 

Maggie laughs loudly, clapping Kara on her shoulder. “So, little Danvers, what're we doing today?” 

“I've got work to do,” Kara says, dropping the empty doughnut bag into her trashcan. 

“It's Saturday,” Alex says, voice stained with disbelief. 

“Yeah, and?” Kara asks. “Snapper was kind enough to agree to let me come in after ten. Which-” she stops and looks at the clock on her wall, eyes widening, “- I'm going to be late. I need to shower.” She darts into her bedroom, throwing things around before she ducks into the bathroom, starting the shower. “I'll see you guys later!” she calls out, hurrying through her shower. “Text me when you get home!” 

Alex and Maggie yell their goodbyes and head out, and Kara sighs softly when the door slams shut behind them. She finishes up quickly, rushing around her room for her clothes and her work related items before she runs out of her apartment, running back in to grab her keys and phone before she's out again. 

She tries to catch a cab and waits patiently for one to stop when she manages, smiling at the driver when she climbs inside. “Thank you so much,” she says, rubbing her nose. 

“Where ya headin’?” the man asks, glancing up at her through the rearview mirror. 

“Noonan’s, please,” she answers, relaxing back into her seat. 

The driver nods and continues on in silence, giving Kara another nod and a quiet “thank you” after Kara hands him money when he pulls to a stop outside the restaurant Kara so frequently visits. The reporter hops out of the car and moves towards the door, pulling it open. She’s in and out of the building with her tea quickly, muttering to herself about the no coffee rule Alex put into place once she found out that Kara was pregnant. Kara walks towards CatCo, still mumbling under her breath about the tea when she connects with something solid, crying out when the hot liquid that was in her hand spills down her front. 

“Oh gosh golly!” she says loudly, pulling the drenched shirt off her stomach and sucking in a sharp breath, forcing herself not to cry. 

“I am so sorry,” the other person says, hands flailing around before finally dropping. “I didn’t see you.” 

Kara shakes her head, already forming an apology of her own. “No, no,” she says, looking up at the person she ran into, meeting the face of a tall, tanned woman looking worriedly down at her. She stops for a minute and stares, mouth moving despite no words coming out. “I- uh- um- I wasn’t even looking. I was.. focused on complaining to myself about tea.” Kara laughs and runs a hand through her hair. “That sounds dumb. I’m sorry.” 

The woman smiles and shakes her head, raising a hand to squeeze Kara’s arm. “It’s no worry, although you do look like you’re in pain.” She gestures to where Kara is gripping her wet shirt between her fingers and frowns. “Are you heading somewhere close?” 

“Yeah,” Kara says, nodding. “Just down the street. I have a change of clothes in my office.” She looks down at her watch and grimaces. “Which I’m late for. I’m sorry, I have to go.” She takes a step back and tilts her head, smiling apologetically. 

The woman nods. “I’m sorry to have kept you. But please, do make sure you don’t run into anyone else on your way?” Her smile is a teasing one, and Kara can’t help but blush. 

“Will do. Thank you. And I’m sorry. For.. running into you. Okay, bye!” Kara turns and runs off, mentally slapping herself upside the head. 

“I don’t have clothes in my office,” she mumbles, shoving her hands into her pockets. She walks into CatCo with a tea stained shirt, smiling at the people who choose to comment on it, and stands silently through Snapper’s rant, finally letting her shoulders drop when she’s dismissed and gets to her office, dropping into her chair with a quiet groan. Tea soaked shirt, stomach that is throbbing due to her drink, and hair wild because of her rushing out of her apartment, Kara sets to work, waking up her computer and settling into a rhythm of writing and research, all the while replaying the image of the woman on the street smiling after having nearly been rammed down by her. 

“Complaining about tea to myself,” Kara scoffs, dropping her head to her desk. “Amazing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara spends the rest of that day typing away on her computer, only stopping a few times to grab something to eat and to get a refill for her tea. She tries to avoid Snapper to the best of her ability, even going far enough to cross the floor on the opposite side of his office. He glances up briefly as she scurries by, causing her to squeak and bolt away, nearly throwing another reporter off her feet as she runs into her.

“Sorry!” she whisper yells, wincing apologetically as she skirts around her, making sure that she doesn’t harm anyone else on her way to the break room. She makes it successfully, letting out an exhausted sigh when she finds the tea bags in the cabinet, gasping softly when she also finds a box with one granola bar left inside.

“Kara,” someone says from behind her, making her turn around with the granola bar hanging out of her mouth.

“James!” she says, smiling around the food. She rushes forward and he wraps her in a hug, squeezing her tightly. She swallows the granola and laughs, squeezing James back just as tight. “When did you get back?” she asks, pulling back away just enough to see the man smiling down at her.

“Last night,” he replies, pulling away to lean against the counter. “I was going to text you to let you know, but it was late when I got in.”

Kara nods in understanding, patting James on his chest. “Did you at least have fun? Get any good pictures?”

James’ smile only grows, and he reaches down to pull his camera out of his bag. “I did,” he says. “Want to see them?”

Kara grins, clapping her hands together. “Yes! Please!” She turns to grab her mug, hooking her arm through James’ and leads him to her office, laughing when he drops into a chair with a loud huff. “Show me show me show me,” she says, pulling the other chair next to his and sitting down.

James laughs and shakes his head, handing the camera to Kara with a small smile. “They’re mostly of the city,” he says, gesturing to a few pictures Kara looks at. “There are a few of the parks and stuff. Some fields, maybe some with people in them.” He stops as Kara looks at one, ghosting her finger over one of the coast. “The sea was beautiful. Especially during the sunrise. You would’ve loved it.”

Kara looks up and smiles, crinkling her nose. “I haven’t been in forever,” she says, eyes turning sad. “Not since the last time Alex and I went to Eliza’s, which was years ago. Now Eliza comes to our place. I miss it.”

James throws an arm over Kara’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Maybe you can take Clark out there when he comes this summer? I’m sure he’d like it.”

“Yeah,” Kara says, thinking to herself about it, “yeah. He likes the ocean just as much as I do. I’m sure we’d have tons of fun.” She looks down at her watch and sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Hey, you want to go out for dinner? Alex is with Maggie tonight, and Lena is out of town for business. We can get Winn, too.”

“Yeah,” James says, “that’d be great. Speaking of-” he stands and slings his bag over his shoulder, smiling softly, “-I have to go meet Winn now. You can tag along and we can all go together.”

“Sounds great.” Kara stands and gathers her things, powering down her computer. “Where do you want to go?”

James wraps an arm around Kara’s shoulder and sighs. “Italian, maybe? I’m kind of burnt out on Chinese.”

Kara gasps and slaps at James’ chest. “Italian sounds so good, James. Bless you.”

James laughs and pulls Kara closer to him. “I sure did miss you, Kara.”

Kara leans her head on James’ shoulder and laughs softly. “I missed you, too, you big teddy bear.”

 -      -      -

Alex calls Kara later that night, once she’s settled into her bed with her cocoon of blankets wrapped around her. “Hey, Alex,” she says, wiggling around under her blankets for that ultimate level of warmth she always strives for.

“ _Hey_ , _kiddo_ ,” Alex replies, obviously in bed herself, if the rustling on the other side is anything to go bye. “ _Did you have a good day at work_?”

Kara laughs to herself. “Yeah, it was okay. I had a small accident before I got there, though.”

She hears Maggie ask what she did this time from the other side, and holds back a laugh as she lets out a loud huff, assuming Alex has shoved her off the bed.

_“Alex!”_ Maggie cries.

“ _Maybe Kara didn’t do anything, Maggie,_ ” Alex argues, and from the noise that comes over the line, Kara can only guess that Alex has relented and let Maggie settle down on top of her.

“Oh, no,” Kara says, “it was definitely my fault.”

Maggie laughs loudly, letting out a muffled protest when Alex slaps a hand over her mouth. “ _What did you do, Kara_?” Alex asks.

“You know how you made me stop drinking coffee?” Kara scratches at her head, pulling her blankets up to her chin and burrowing even deeper into them.

“ _Yeah, and? It’s better for the baby and you if you cut down on the caffeine intake. You drink coffee like_ -”

“Like you drink wine at Thanksgiving,” Kara cuts in, smiling to herself. “So, a lot?”

“ _Kara_ ,” Alex growls. “ _The point I’m trying to make is that the amount of caffeine you used to drink before you found out about the pregnancy was wild. It needed to be cut down. And I didn’t say you had to completely cut it out. You can drink a cup a day. Other than that, it’s tea._ ”

“Yeah, anyways,” Kara says, “so I got my tea from Noonan’s this morning, as I usually do, but today things went a little different.”

“ _Kara, oh my god_!” Maggie lets out from the other side, sounding more than a little put off. “ _Just tell us what happened_!”

“Ugh, fine. I walked out of Noonan’s and turned to head CatCo when I, quite literally, ran into someone.”

“ _Kara_..” Alex sighs, and Kara can almost hear her shake her head.

“I didn’t spill it on her, though! I only got it on myself!”

Maggie starts laughing again, and this time Kara hears her body hit the floor. “You should have seen her, Alex. She was tall and had these beautiful dark eyes and I may have stared at her while trying to form a sentence. And I failed. Miserably.”

“ _Kara_ ,” Maggie gasps, “ _Kara, only you could run into someone with a hot cup of and spill it on yourself_.”

Kara pouts despite the others not being able to see her, and says, “Don’t make fun of me. It’s hard not having coffee.” She pulls her phone away and glances at the time, frowning when she notices how late it is. “Hey, I’m gonna head to bed. It’s getting late.”

“ _Alright. Sleep tight, sis_ ,” Alex says.

“ _Have a good sleep_!” Maggie yells, followed by muttered Spanish when Alex, Kara guesses, jabs her in the side with her elbow.

“Goodnight, you two,” Kara says sleepily, forcing back a yawn as she ends the call and plugs her phone into charge. She pats her stomach and rolls onto her side, nuzzling into her pillow. “G’night, little bean.” She drifts off shortly after, soft smile on her face and images of the beautiful stranger playing through her mind.

\-      -      -

Kara wakes late the next morning, hair stuck to her face and sprawled out on her stomach. She sits up and rubs at her eyes, yawning as she leans over to grab her phone. _Two New Messages_ sits at the top of her screen, followed by a bunch of twitter notifications. She bypasses twitter and opens her messaging app, opening the thread with her best friend.

**Lena Luthoe** : _hey baby mama i’m home_

**Lena Luthoe** : _you’re probably asleep. Text me back in the morning and we can go grab lunch. Love you xx_

Kara smiles softly to herself and rolls out of bed, walking to her kitchen to get herself water before she calls Lena. The phone rings twice before it’s answered, and Kara doesn’t even get a word in before Lena is talking to her.

“ _Kara, thank god_ ,” Lena says. “ _I desperately needed a way out of the situation I was just in_.”

Kara laughs and shakes her head. “What happened this time?”

“ _Meet me for lunch and I’ll tell you all about it_.” Lena stops and says something to whoever she’s with. “ _An hour at that sushi place by L-Corp. I’ll wait for you_.”

“Okay,” Kara says, heading to her bathroom. “I’ll meet you there.”

Lena says her goodbyes and hangs up, leaving Kara to go about getting ready for her lunch date with Lena. She spends her shower singing songs from the movie _Hairspray_ , smiling to herself when she remembers that if Alex were to hear her she’d throw her hands over her ears and start humming, despite all the times they watch the movie during movie night. She does her hair to the _Grease_ soundtrack, and during her walk to meet Lena she hums _The Wizard of Oz_ , smiling at everyone she passes, even stopping to kneel down and pet a dog she sees.

Once she finally gets to the restaurant she’s been through almost the whole soundtrack to the famous 30s movie, even quoting a few of the lines back to herself. Lena is standing against the building when she approaches, and when she spots Kara, her face immediately splits into a wide smile.

“Kara!” She’s pulled into a hug by Kara, and melts in the taller woman’s embrace. “Our table is ready and waiting.”

Kara pulls away and smiles. “Great, I’m starving.”

“Of course you are,” Lena says through a laugh, and pulls Kara into the building by her hand. “I’ve got _so_ much to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm realizing now that a few of the characters may be out of character, and honestly, I think I'm going to keep it that way. It's an au, so I think that warrants a bit of change. Anyways, thanks for reading! And if you want, come yell at me on tumblr at ak-kriegs.
> 
> ps, Kara and Lena are best friends. Love you bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so while writing this chapter, I've come to realize that a few of the people are very out of character. I've mentioned this, in the last chapter's notes, I think, but I feel I should touch on that again. Lena and Luthors, yes, even Lillian, will be out of character quite a bit. Sorry not sorry, this is my story. Love it or leave it. Okay, love you bye!

“Lena, Lena, _wait_ ,” Kara gasps, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. “You did _what?_ ”

Lena sighs and shakes her head, smiling at Kara, eyes lit in amusement. “As you know, Lucy was in DC for business with her father, despite working out of National City’s office. We met up, of course, and we were just talking about how things have been, catching up, you know. Sam came barging into the office as he does, and demanded that Lucy left right then to attend some meeting for DC’s agents. Lucy obviously said no, as she was busy and was not going to just leave me-”

“Oh, my god, Lena, what’d you do?” Kara asks, looking at Lena with a pout.

“Calm down,” Lena answers, giving a small laugh, “I was about to get there. Anyways, Sam got pissed, started yelling, like normal. He asked why I was even there, said I had no business being with Lucy during work hours. So-” she stops and smirks, eyes holding a glint of mischief, “- I stood, turned towards Lucy, and kissed her. Right there. In front of her father.”

“ _Lena!_ ” Kara gasps, holding back a laugh. “What did General Lane do?”

Lena lifts her glass to her lips and takes a sip, grinning from ear to ear. “He stood there for a moment. He seemed to be shocked, and honestly, who wouldn’t have been? Then he just sighed, shook his head, and walked out.”

Kara lets out a laugh, shaking her head. “Lena, I can’t believe you did that. Especially in front of General Lane. He probably left and had a heart attack.”

“Kara,” Lena says, “the old man probably had a heart attack when it happened. I’m sure when he left he immediately went and found some alcohol. Lord knows he would’ve needed it.”

Kara laughs again and smiles at Lena. “Okay, so what situation were you in when I called?”

Lena groans and drops her head. “Lex called.”

“Oh. Bad news?” Kara reaches forward and grabs Lena’s hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

“Yes and no. Mom- Lillian- _whatever_ , fell the other week, and she has been giving Dad a run for his money. Lex said she refuses to follow the doctor’s orders and tries to walk when she needs to do something.”

“Well, duh,” Kara says. “Lillian isn’t one to follow orders. She gives them. Lionel should’ve expected that. I’m sure she’ll be fine. As long as she doesn’t injure herself anymore.”

“Yeah,” Lena says, trailing off. “Anyways, she took the phone from Lex and was going on and on about how she was being forced to stay home and that Dad wasn’t allowing her to go anywhere and I wanted to die, Kara. She wouldn’t stop talking. Then you called, and I swear, Kara, I _swear_ , I started to cry. I told Lillian I had to go and hung up.”

Kara raises an eyebrow and smiles. “Well, I’m glad to be of service.”

Lena smiles and squeeze Kara’s hand. “Okay, enough about me. What’s happened with you in last week?”

“Let’s see.. Uh, I bought a crib- it’s still sitting in the box in the living room. Alex sent me a video of Maggie crying at an animal shelter when they went to look at dogs. Not really anything interesting. I went to work, went home, went for a walk, the normal stuff.” Kara stops and scratches her head. “Oh! I spilt hot tea all over myself after running into a woman outside of Noonan’s.”

Lena sets her glass down and looks at Kara, taking a moment to think before she answers. “And how, pray tell, did you manage to run into a woman?”

“I didn’t see her!” Kara cries. “I was looking down at my tea in disdain and then suddenly I was sitting something that was somehow soft and solid at the same time and my tea was soaking into my shirt and Lena, it was so _hot_ but she was so _pretty_ that honestly, I didn’t even register the pain until we parted ways and I was on my way to CatCo. She was _that_ pretty, Lena.” Kara falls back into her chair and breathes heavily, biting at her lip.

Lena looks at her, smiling softly at her best friend. “Kara, remember that I’m you’re best friend when I say what I’m about to say, okay?” Kara nods and frowns, leaning forward to listen to the CEO. “ _You’re so fucking gay_.”

“ _Lena_!” Kara yells, causing the people around them to look over at them. She sinks down in her seat, face burning bright red as Lena laughs loudly, covering her face with her hands. Lena only laughs louder when Kara groans, and doubles over in her seat. “I hate you.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena says, wiping at her eyes, “I love you, too.”

Kara smiles from her position in her seat, shaking her head when Lena starts laughing again. “Yeah, I hate you.”

\-     -     - 

They go to Lena’s apartment after their lunch, and spend the rest of their day catching up on all they missed while Lena was gone, sprawled out across her couch eating ice cream from the carton with reruns of _The Office_ playing on the tv, despite neither one of them paying attention.

“When is your next appointment?” Lena asks, knocking her foot into Kara’s knee.

“Next week,” Kara says around a mouth of ice cream. “Wanna go?”

“Of course,” Lena says, looking insulted. “I’d never turn down a chance to go. But, it does depend on my schedule, so I’ll have to let you know.”

Kara nods in understanding and takes another spoonful, frowning down at it. “Why did you not have chocolate chip cookie dough?” she asks, looking at Lena with a pout.

“Kara, I haven’t been home for a week and a half. Lex was here last weekend, he must have bought it.” Kara’s pout only deepens and Lena sighs deeply. “I promise next time I go shopping I’ll get you chocolate chip cookie dough, okay?”

Kara grins and nods happily, shifting on the couch to lean against Lena. “Can we watch a horror movie?” she asks, dropping her head to Lena’s shoulder.

“Kara, you know I don’t like horror movies,” Lena says, moving around to get comfortable with Kara pressed against her side.

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara whines, giving Lena her best puppy face. “The ones I like to watch aren’t even that scary. Just gory.”

Lena sighs and looks down at Kara, frowning slightly. “Fine, but I won’t like it.”

Kara claps and jumps off the couch, dropping to her knees in front of Lena’s dvd cabinet, most of the movies actually belonging to Kara. “Okay, so we have the Wrong Turn series, The Hills Have Eyes, Lake Placid..” she trails off as she looks through them all, biting her lip in concentration.

“Kara, just pick one!” Lena groans from the couch, pulling a pillow into her lap.

“Wrong Turn it is,” Kara mutters, pulling the case from the shelf and taking the disk from inside. “Since that’s the one you hate the most.” She grins, knowing Lena will spend the movie with her eyes covered, and puts the disk into the tv, bounding back to Lena.

“I hate you,” Lena moves away from Kara and curls up against the arm of the couch, eyebrows pulled together. “This movie is the worst.”

“Aw,” Kara cooes, scooting closer to Lena and resting her head on Lena’s arm. “It’s not that bad. Just a lot of blood. And body parts being ripped off.”

Lena scoffs and tries to shrug Kara off, grunting when the woman lands on her again. “Okay, okay. Just play the damn movie already.” Kara sits up and lets Lena get comfortable, pulling a blanket over the two of them as the opening credits roll through. Lena sits silently while they play, grabbing Kara’s hand and squeezing when the mountain climber is pushed over the edge, falling to the ground in a bloody heap. She shifts uncomfortably when the other climber cuts her rope, and closes when eyes when the woman falls from the cliff, jumping when she trips on the barbed wire and is pulled back into the forest.

“Fucking hate this movie,” she whispers, shoving Kara’s shoulder when the reporter lets out a laugh. “Fuck you.” Kara only laughs louder, and pulls Lena into her when she quiets down.

“Alright,” Kara says, dropping her head to rest on top of Lena’s. “Fuck you, too.”

Lena smiles softly, relaxing into Kara’s embrace, content with watching a movie with her best friend, even if it is one of the movie’s she hates the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review. Tell me how I did. Come yell at me in tumblr at ak-kriegs if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am?? Sorry that this chapter is up later than I planned. I started school the 11th, and it's just been hectic since then. I had plans to get this written and up the night of the 18th, but life had other plans and then this past weekend I was in Chicago. Also, did any of you get to watch the eclipse? If so, tell me about your experience!

“ _Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, I’m busy catching criminals_ ,” the phone says back to her, and Kara lets out a low sigh.

“Why can’t anyone ever answer their phone?” she mumbles to herself, dropping her phone to her desk with a quiet _thud_. She leans back in her chair and hangs her head off the back of it, staring at the ceiling in disgust. She jerks upright when her door swings open, plastering a smile on when she sees who walks in.

“Snapper, what can-”

“Ponytail,” Snapper says, not bothering to look up from his tablet, “take lunch early and don’t come back until the end of your usual lunch hour.”

“But,” Kara says, standing from her chair, “I’ve-”

“Don’t care,” Snapper cuts in, looking up at Kara briefly. “You can finish it later. Jamie needs somewhere quiet to do an interview and most conference rooms we’ve checked are filled.”

“Okay, but-”

“Lunch. Early. Now.” Snapper looks up at Kara one more time and then turns, walking away before Kara can say anything else.

Jamie stands in the doorway, looking at Kara with a small smile. “Kara, I’m sorry. I tried-”

“Jamie,” Kara says, stepping around to the front of her desk, “it’s fine, honestly. I’ll find something to do. Just please don’t mess with anything, okay?”

Jamie nods rapidly, stepping inside the office. “Of course, I promise. I am sorry, though. I didn’t expect Snapper to kick you out of your office.”

Kara shakes her head with a smile. “Again, it’s fine. What’s your article about, anyway?”

Jamie’s smile only grows, and he sets his bag down in a chair before settling next to Kara against the edge of the desk. “You know that NCPD got a new attorney, right?” Kara nods. “It’s with her. Short and simple, I have a few questions to ask about the job and everything related to that. It shouldn’t take me long.”

“No, Jamie, don’t rush just because you’re using my office,” Kara says, pushing off her desk and turning to face him. Jamie laughs and reaches up to squeeze Kara’s arm.

“I’m not. She’s got things to do and only just managed to squeeze in the interview.”

Kara sighs and shakes her head. “Alright. Well, I’ll head out. Don’t touch anything. Don’t sit in my chair. Don’t put your feet on my desk.” She grins and pats Jamie’s chest. “I’ll see you later.”

Jamie says his goodbye and hands Kara her purse. “Have a nice lunch,” he says.

“Good luck with the interview,” Kara responds. She gives Jamie one last smile and a small wave and crosses the short distance between her desk and the door, running a hand through her hair as the door shuts behind her. Her trip down to the lobby is short and uneventful, and she pouts when she realizes her lunch will be spent alone.

“ _Shoot_ ,” she says aloud, throwing her head back. “This’ll be fun.”

\-      -      -

“Please, _please_ pick up,” Kara says, standing in the lobby of CatCo with her phone held to her ear.

“Detective Sawyer,” comes in from the other line, and Kara breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Maggie, hey, thank you for answering,” Kara says, pushing her glasses up. “I think I may have cried if you didn’t.”

“No problem, little Danvers,” Maggie says. “What do you need?”

“Um, so Snapper made me take my lunch early, and both Lena and Alex are busy. I’d have asked James or Winn, but when I went to find them I was told they’d already left for lunch. It’s okay if you can’t, but I would like to actually have lunch with someone instead of alone.” Kara sucks in a breath and bows her head, leaning against a wall.

“Kara,” Maggie says, “do you want to join me for lunch?”

Kara goes silent for a minute, a small smile on her face, before she says, “Yes, I would like that. I’ll come to you?”

Maggie agrees and hangs up, leaving Kara to grab their food and make her way to National City’s police department. She arrives after half an hour, having decided to walk the whole way instead of taking a cab. Maggie meets Kara in the lobby, and when she sees the officer, Kara can’t help but grin happily down at her.

“Maggie, I can’t thank you enough,” she says. “I really didn’t want to eat alone.”

Maggie laughs and hooks her arm through Kara’s, pulling her to the elevator and ushering her inside. “It’s fine, Kara, really. I was about to take my lunch break anyways. It’s not like this is an inconvenience.”

Kara shakes her head and smiles. “So, how’s your day been so far?”

“Pretty slow,” Maggie answers, leading Kara out of the elevator once it stops. “We closed a case this morning, so I’ve been doing paperwork since then. I decided I’d take my lunch early to reward myself.”

Kara nods and frowns, sitting down at Maggie’s desk when the woman pulls a chair over to her. “Snapper kicked me out of my office so Jamie could use it for his interview,” she says, taking their food from the bag.

“That man has some balls,” Maggie growls, sitting down roughly. “He’s never been good to you, has he? He’s been nothing but rude to you since Cat gave you the job. He’s a dick, Kara. I don’t know why you deal with it.”

“Because he’s my boss,” Kara says, looking at Maggie. “I have to deal with it. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have a job.” She shakes her head. “And besides, he’s not all that bad. As long as you do what he says and you don’t mess it up, it’s fine.”

Maggie stares at Kara, an eyebrow raised. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say, “ she says. “But listen, if you ever get sick of Snapper and decide you want something new, I know a couple people who would love to have you on their staff.”

Kara smiles shyly and looks down at her food, her cheeks tinted red. “Thanks, Maggie. That means a lot.”

Maggie grins back and pats her knee. “Now, shut up and eat. I’m hungry.”

Kara laughs and pulls her food closer to her, glancing over at Maggie, just as the woman lifts a forkful of noodles to her mouth, but instead drops it on her shirt. “Sawyer,” she laughs, fishing around the bag for napkins, “I’m pretty confident I’m already raising a child.” She laughs even louder when Maggie turns to look at her, her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows raised. “Just saying.” Kara yelps when Maggie flicks a noodle at her, and then immediately pouts when Maggie starts laughing at her.

“Oh, Kara,” Maggie breathes out, putting her hand on Kara’s head. “You’re too cute.” Kara only pouts further, sliding down in her seat when Maggie doubles over, holding onto her side, tears falling from her eyes. “God, I love you, Kara,” Maggie gasps. “You’re the actual cutest.”

Kara frowns and looks away, crinkling her nose. “Don’t talk to me.”

“Oh no, she’s upset.” Maggie settles down and reaches over to grab Kara’s hand. “I’m sorry, kiddo. Now, food?”

Kara sits up and nods, eyes lighting up. “Food.”

Maggie’s smile is about as bright as Kara’s and the two women eat, the silence surrounding them comforting and familiar.

\-       -      -

“Maggie, I can’t thank you enough for having lunch with me,” Kara says, looking at Maggie with an appreciative smile.

“Kara, you’ve thanked me at _least_ eight times already,” Maggie says, giving Kara a soft smile. “I always have a good time with you. And besides, I’m dating Alex, I have to like you.”

Kara scoffs and punches Maggie’s shoulder. “Who would’ve known,” she jokes, her lips tugging up into an amused smile. “I only tolerate you because you’re dating Alex, too.”

Maggie laughs loudly, attracting the attention of a few bystanders. “She’d kill us if she heard us right now,” she laughs out, shaking her head.

Kara nods her agreement. “Okay, I’m going to head back to CatCo. I’ll take the scenic route.” She laughs to herself. “I’ll see you late-”

“Detective Sawyer! Just the person I needed to see!” a voice calls out from the other side of the room. Maggie looks up, turning when the newcomer approaches.

“Oh, hey, Prince,” she says, schooling her features. “What’s up?”

“It’s about the trial. I think it’d be best if we go someplace quiet,” the woman says, voice smooth.

Kara squeaks and turns away, cheeks burning bright red. “Um, Maggie, I need to go. Um, make sure my office is still in one piece.”

“Kara?” Maggie asks, placing a hand on the reporter’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Maggie turns Kara towards her, eyes filled with concern.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Kara says, nodding rapidly. “I-”

“Kara? I guess that makes sense,” the woman says. “Pretty name for a pretty face.”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie says. “Do you know Kara?”

Kara sighs and turns to fully face the other woman and looks up at her, her cheeks still red. “Yes, she does. Remember when I told Alex about the tea incident?”

Maggie nods. “Meet the woman I ran into.”

Maggie stares at Kara for a moment before she starts laughing, leaning into Kara. “Kara, I can’t! That’s- oh my god- Kara, that’s fucking _hilarious_.”

Kara frowns and looks down at Maggie. “ _Maggie_ ,” she whines, “I’m leaving. Bye.”

“Wait,” Maggie says, putting a hand up, “aren’t you going to ask her name?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Kara groans, glaring at Maggie. She looks back to the woman and smiles. “My name is Kara, obviously. Kara Danvers. May I ask your name?”

The woman laughs and holds out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Kara,” she says. “I’m Diana. Diana Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Should I continue? Is there anything you'd like to see? Hit me up on tumblr at ak-kriegs. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that this is like, au af? Yeah, that's still going strong. I've always wanted a story where Lena grew up in a good home and Lillian was an actual mother instead of a commanding old hag, so I decided to do that myself. I hope you're enjoying it so far, because I know that I am.

Kara spends the rest of that week writing articles and a couple advertisements for CatCo’s upcoming gala, her time spent between work days filled with attempting to put together the crib still sitting in her living room and watching reruns of Full House she’d downloaded to her laptop after a sleepless night months ago. She calls Alex more than once, more than little put off by how many times she finds herself bent over the toilet in one morning.

“Alex, I swear to god,” she had whined, laying on the bathroom floor that Friday morning, her shirt discarded in the corner after she’d woken up covered in sweat. She had called Alex after a few minutes, and the older woman had been over in less than thirty minutes, hair sticking out all over the place and eyes drooping heavily.

Alex had huffed and rolled her eyes, following Kara into the bathroom after her eyes widened and she bolted, pulling the reporter’s hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. “Shh,” she cooed, squeezing her sister’s shoulder lightly. “This won’t last forever.”

The vomiting had only just stopped when Maggie arrived an hour later, finding Alex sitting back against the sink with Kara between her legs, the blonde sleeping restlessly. “How’s she doing?” Maggie asked, settling down next to Alex.

“Okay,” Alex replied tiredly, head rolling to the side to look at Maggie. “Either the morning sickness is going to be really bad or she’s actually getting sick.”

Maggie sighed sadly and grabbed Alex’s hand. “This will be rough on her, won’t it?”

“Yeah,” Alex said, squeezing Maggie’s hand. “Pregnancy is rough anyways. But we’ll get her through it.”

“We’ll get her through it,” Maggie agreed. She dropped her head to Alex’s shoulder and breathed deeply. “She has us.”

Alex laughed quietly and rested her head on top of Maggie’s. “She has us.”

\-      -      -

Kara wakes slowly, the sun shining in through her curtains and she groans, pouting when she realizes she’d forgotten to close her curtains. She can hear someone puttering around in her kitchen, and relaxes back into her bed when Alex appears in the doorway, a bowl in one hand and a mug in the other.

“Maggie ran to the store to get a few things,” she says quietly, setting the mug down on Kara’s bedside table, climbing carefully onto the bed. “Lena also called, said she’ll be by soon. I told her that’s okay.”

Kara smiles and sits up, leaning back against her headboard. “She wasn’t happy when I canceled lunch Saturday,” Kara says, reaching up to rub her nose.

“She wasn’t happy?” Alex asks. “Kara, that’s-”

“Not like she was mad, Alex,” Kara says, shooting her sister a glare. “She felt bad because I told her I was sick. That’s why she’s coming over today. She has a soup recipe from Lillian that she said she’d make for me.”

Alex shrugs and hands Kara the bowl she’d brought in. “I didn’t make much, because I didn’t know if you’d be able to stomach much, but here’s some oatmeal.”

Kara takes the bowl, holding it delicately in her hands, nose crinkled slightly. She takes a bite, swallowing hard. Alex sits quietly beside her, eyes filled with concern and jaw tightened. Kara manages a few more bites before Alex takes the bowl, switching it out for the mug on the table.

“Just a few sips,” she says, brushing sweat soaked hair from Kara’s forehead. “Mom said this should help with the sore throat. Your fever’s already broken, so that’s a good sign. I told Maggie to get some medicine while she’s out.” Kara nods and holds the mug to her lips, taking comfort in the warmth radiating off of it. “Are you still cold?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, not like I was earlier,” she says, taking a small sip of the tea. “A little chilly, but that’s just because the a.c. kicking in.”

“Do you want me to turn it up?” Alex moves to get off the bed, but stops when Kara reaches out her hand.

“No, it’s fine,” she says, looking up at Alex. “Just.. just sit here with me? At least until Lena gets here. And then you and Maggie can leave.”

“Alright,” Alex sighs. “Are you sure you want us to leave, Kara? We can stay with you until you feel better.”

“I’m fine,” Kara scoffs, waving her hand. “Lena will say the same thing, because I know you’ve been keeping her updated. She can take care of me. You and Maggie don’t have to stay any longer than you already have. You’ve done enough.”

Alex laughs and nudges Kara’s shoulder with her own. “That’s the point, dummy. You’re my little sister. I have to take care of you.”

Kara snorts and shakes her head. “Whatever.”

Alex opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by the apartment door swinging open, the loud chatter of two women meeting Kara’s hears.

“Danvers!” Maggie calls, dropping the bags on the counter. “Where are you two at?”

“In the bedroom!” Alex yells back, rolling off the bed. “Give us minute!” She rounds to the other side of the bed and helps Kara stand, taking the mug from her hands and following her out into the living room.

Kara lets her shoulders fully relax when she sees Lena, letting the shorter woman pull her into a tight hug once she gets close enough. “Lena, please tell Alex that you are more than capable of taking care of me by yourself,” she says, pouting at the CEO. “No, you know what? I don’t need someone to take care of me. My fever has broken, I’m not vomiting anymore, I’m fine.” She turns to Lena and smiles teasingly. “I don’t need you here, either.”

Lena puts a hand to her chest in mock hurt, faking a pout. “Kara, I am insulted,” she says, wiping away an imaginary tear. “Truly hurt.”

Kara laughs softly and pulls Lena into her side, rubbing the woman’s back. “Kidding, kidding,” she says. “But really, I am fine. None of you really need to stay.”

Alex groans and drops the things she’d removed from the grocery bags to the counter, looking at Kara with a sort of motherly authority that reminds the reporter of her adoptive mother. “Jesus Christ, Kara. You should know by now that at least one of us will be staying with you until you’re actually in the clear. Until then, stop complaining. Let Lena make her soup while Maggie and I go home to clean up a bit.”

Kara drops into a chair at her kitchen table and frowns. “Fine, but once I’m better and the three of you finally leave me alone, I’m throwing a party, and you aren’t invited.”

“Excuse me,” Maggie nearly shouts, causing Lena to jump and Alex to drop a box of crackers. “I have done nothing! The only thing I have done is go to the store like Alex told me to do. If anything, I should at least be invited. I’m the life of the party and you know it, Danvers.”

Kara laughs and reaches out to pat Maggie’s stomach. “You’re right, Sawyer,” she says, grinning up at the detective. “You’re invited. But the other two aren’t allowed.”

Maggie grins back and winks at Kara, patting the younger Danvers on the head before she turns to Alex, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to the door. “Sorry, babe,” she says. “Little Danvers is the boss in these parts.”

Alex forces back a laugh and shakes her head, pulling away to give Kara and Lena hugs goodbye before she follows Maggie out, their bickering audible even after the door closes behind them.

Lena laughs and Kara turns to look at her, an eyebrow raised. Lena walks to Kara’s stove and pulls out her ingredients for her soup, laying them out on the counter next to her. “So,” she says, smiling at Kara over her shoulder, “soup?”

\-      -      -

Kara groans and leans back in her chair, hands on her stomach rubbing small circles. “Lena, that was _so_ good,” she sighs, smiling dreamily. “Like, seriously. Lillian is a culinary god.”

Lena laughs and grins over at Kara, green eyes sparkling happily. “Thank you, Kara,” she says softly, reaching across the table to grab onto her hand. “I’ll be sure to pass your praise on to my mom the next time I see her.” She squeezes Kara’s hand once before she stands, gathering their bowls and leftover pieces of bread, setting them gently in the sink. “So, want do you want to do?” “

Nothing,” Kara says, standing from the table and walking over to her couch. “I want to sit on my couch with my best friend and talk.” Lena shakes her head and joins Kara on the couch, rubbing the blonde’s feet when they settle in her lap. “So, what have I missed in the week we’ve been separated?”

Kara sighs deeply and picks at fuzz on her sweatpants. “Not much. Snapper was a jerk, I got sick.” She freezes and feels her cheeks grow warm, lowering her face to keep Lena from seeing it. “I, uh, met someone.”

“Met someone?” Lena asks, smirking slightly. “Do tell.”

Kara laughs quietly and looks up. “Remember the lady I spilled my tea on?” Lena nods, her smirk only growing. “I met her again. At the police station when I had lunch with Maggie.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena says, wrinkling her nose. “Tell me she isn’t some criminal?” she asks, covering her mouth with her hand. “That’d be so depressing.”

“No!” Kara laughs. “No, not at all. She’s actually the new attorney for NCPD. Diana Prince.”

“Diana Prince?” Lena frowns as she thinks, reaching up to run a hand through her hair before she snaps her fingers. “I’ve heard that name before! I’m pretty sure Lex went to law school with her. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, tan?”

Kara nods, cheeks tinted red with her blush. “Yeah,” she says. She clears her throat quietly. “Yeah, that’s her.”

Lena watches silently as the smile on Kara’s face and the redness of her cheeks grows, smirking to herself as she thinks of a plan, knowing Kara will be upset when she finally gets put into action.

_Oh_ , Lena thinks to herself, her smirk only growing. _This will be fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review! Come yell at me on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Lena’s up to something,” Kara says, looking up at James from her spot in front of his desk. “She’s being weird.”

James smiles and lays a stack of photos on his desk, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “Is she?”

“Yes!” Kara pouts and drops into a chair, leaning forward on her elbows. “Every day this week, when I went to her for lunch, she was always on the phone, but as soon as I’d walk in she’d slam her phone back onto its receiver and smile up at me. She’s planning something, James, and I don’t like it.”

“Well,” James says, his smile soft, “how do you know that whatever she’s ‘planning’ is for you?”

“I- I- um..” Kara stops and feels herself flush in embarrassment. “I don’t know if it’s for me,” she says, pushing her glasses back up her nose. “But why won’t she tell me what she’s doing? I’m.. I’m her best friend!” Kara throws her hands up before she drops them to rest on her stomach, idly rubbing small circles.

James sighs and leans forward, giving Kara a look that she knows is meant to be reassuring, but only makes her anxiety worse. “Kara, even if this does have to do with you, you should probably understand that she might not want to say anything yet. Maybe it’s meant to be a surprise?”

Kara sits slouched in the chair, biting her lip in thought before she groans, leaning forward to drop her head to the desk. “Maybe so,” she says quietly, shaking her head. “It still makes her nervous. What if it’s a baby shower?” Her head shoots up and she gasps. “James! I don’t need a baby shower! Alex and Maggie have already bought me tons of things, Mom said she’s been stocking up on diapers and wipes and- and you’re buying a car seat!” Kara stands and wrings her hands together. “I need to tell her that she doesn’t need to plan a baby shower.”

James opens his mouth to speak, but closes it slowly when Kara turns, mumbling a “goodbye” as she hurries away.

“Hey, you,” Winn says as he slides up next to James, smiling in that way that makes James’ heart just . “What’s up with Kara?” James breathes out a laugh and turns his head to look at Winn. “She’s freaking out because Lena is ‘planning something’ and she’s worried it’s a baby shower.” He grabs Winn’s hand and gives it a small squeeze. “She’s pretty insistent that she doesn’t need one.”

“Is Lena planning a baby shower?” the IT man asks, rubbing his thumb across the other man’s knuckles.

“No, actually, I’m not,” a voice cuts in, causing Winn to let out a quiet squeak.

“Lena, hi!” he says, clearing his throat. “Didn’t know we’d be seeing you today.”

“Kara and I have lunch together almost every day,” the CEO says, raising an eyebrow. “I figured I’d make the walk instead of her making it.” She smiles and winks at Winn. “Is she in?”

“Yes,” James says, smiling up at the woman. “You just missed her, though. She was just out here talking to me.”

“Thank you,” Lena says, moving to turn around to walk to Kara’s office.

“Um, Lena,” James says, standing slowly. “I think you need to talk to Kara. She’s freaking out, thinks you’re throwing a baby shower for her.”

Lena blinks up at James, mouth slightly agape. “Oh.. Yes, I will have to talk to her. That is not at all what I’m planning.” A grin settles across her face, eyes lit with what James knows is mischief

“ _What_ are you planning?” he asks, looking at Lena warily.

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little bald head about,” Lena says, smiling amusedly. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

James stops and stares at Lena as she walks away, laughing quietly to himself when Lena finally rounds the corner separating the bullpen from Kara’s own office.

“Bald and pretty,” Winn says, smiling to himself. “What a score.” J

ames turns and punches Winn on the chest, grinning adoringly down at him. “You big nerd.”

Winn laughs to himself and stands from his own chair, giving James a quick peck on the cheek. “I need to get back to work,” he says. “I’ll see you later for dinner.”

James nods and kisses Winn back, watching him fondly as he rolls his chair back to his desk. He laughs to himself again as he sits down, pulling his stack of pictures to rest back in front of him. “What a morning,” he mumbles. “What a day.”

\-      -       -

“So you’re _not_ planning a baby shower?” Kara asks uncertainly, looking at Lena carefully.

“No, Kara,” Lena says softly, taking her best friend’s hand into her own. “I promise. But that is not stopping me from buying things once I know the gender. As long as that’s okay?”

“Of course it is!” Kara grins at Lena. “Speaking of.. The appointment is tomorrow. Mom and Alex have a small get together planned for this weekend. You’re more than welcome to invite your family.”

Lena relaxes into her seat and rest her head on her hands. “Sounds good,” she says. “Lex may not be able to make it, though. But I’m sure Mom and Dad would love to come. I’ll let them know.”

Kara nods. “That’s alright. Just tell Lex he’s always welcome to drop by if he finds the time. It’s at the park.” She laughs to herself. “Alex said that J’onn and M’gann are bringing their nephews, since they have them for the week while M’gann’s sister is out of town. Said it’ll allow them to run around and burn off some energy.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Lena responds, nodding. “When will Clark be in?” “

This evening,” Kara sighs, looking down at her watch. “I’m going to have to leave soon. Snapper wasn’t too keen on the idea of letting me leave early, though. I barely managed to convince him.” She frowns angrily. “I had to finish my article early. But that wasn’t hard, it was basically done, anyways.”

Lena sits silently for a few minutes, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Would you mind some company?” she asks. “I’ve finished my work early, too, and I’ve already sent Jess home for the remainder of the day.”

“Having you tag along would be lovely,” Kara says happily. “I don’t have anything to do here, so we can head out now, if you’d like.”

Lena shrugs and stands, collecting her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “Did you drive today?”

“Mhm,” Kara hums, stretching after she stands. “Alex didn’t like the idea of me walking to work since it’s raining, too afraid I’ll get sick again. So, I actually got my car out of the garage for the first time in, like, _forever_.”

Lena hooks her arm through Kara’s after they leave her office, walking through the rest of the floor while talking quietly to each other.

“Hey, oh, hey, Kara!” Winn calls out, grunting slightly as he trips over a cord behind his desk. “Heading off to get Clark?”

“Yes,” Kara says. “Do you need something?”

“No,” Winn says, shaking his head quickly. “Just, uh, he doesn’t know about James and I, does he?”

“No, not yet. Why?”

“We’re going to tell him. Some time this week. I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t told him yet.”

Kara nods and squeezes Winn’s arm. “I won’t tell him, I promise. But we really do need to get going. I’ll talk to you later.”

Winn grins and gives Kara and Lena his goodbye, bounding back to his desk.

Lena laughs to herself and tugs on Kara’s arm. “C’mon, I’m ready to get into the car and sing along to whatever NSYNC cd you’ve decided to play this time.”

Kara tilts her head back and laughs, knocking her hip into Lena’s. “This ride is going to be so much fun,” she says, smiling widely. They step into the elevator and ride down a few floors in silence, Kara humming softly to herself, swaying lightly despite having Lena attached to her. “It’s _No Strings Attached_ , by the way.”

Lena sighs and shakes her head. “Of course it is, Kara.” She squeezes Kara’s bicep and leans her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “Of course it is.”

\-      -      -

“Kara,” Lena whispers, rising up a little on her toes to reach the reporter’s ear. “Is it just me, or has that man been staring at us ever since we got here?”

“It’s not just you,” Kara whispers back. “And we’re not the only ones. That’s why that couple moved. He kept staring.”

Lena shivers and slides closer to Kara, grabbing her hand in an attempt to calm her nerves. “Clark isn’t staying with you?” she asks, tightening her grip on Kara’s hand.

“No,” Kara responds. “He’s got a hotel room. I tried to let him take my spare room, but he said with the baby on the way and still needing to make up the nursery that he’d rather help with that than take the room and push it back.” She wrinkles her nose and laughs quietly. “He’s upset that he missed Christmas with me, though. But he said that Martha and Jonathan left the other day for their trip out here and that his presents are with them.”

“Makes sense,” Lena says. “The present part, not the Clark not staying with you thing.”

“Yeah.. I think he’s about as excited as Maggie is to redo the guest room into the nursery. He’s said he’s looking forward to be doing something akin to remodeling after working so hard for the Daily Planet these last few months.”

“Of course he is,” Lena laughs. “Lex is quite excited to see him after so long. The poor idiot has been cooped up in an office for too long; his words, not mine.”

“Clark has missed Lex, too. He told James that the three of them need to get together while he’s here and Lex is off for the holidays.”

“Lex would like that,” Lena says. “We’ll have to let him know when we get back to your apartment so he can come see Clark. We are going to your apartment, right?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Kara says, nodding quickly. “Alex and Maggie are coming over and said they’d make dinner for us all. You and Lex alright with some form of baked chicken and mashed potatoes?”

“Are you kidding?!” Lena all but cries, pulling away from Kara to look her in the face. “Lex would eat mashed potatoes for the rest of his life if we let him.”

“That’s fortunate,” Kara laughs. “Alex and Maggie always seem to make more than what’s needed. I can eat leftovers for days.”

Lena laughs along with Kara and settles into place beside her once again, this time letting Kara lean on her. They stand silently for several more minutes, Kara entertaining Lena by telling her stories of incidents that happened during work that week. She’s just started recounting the story of when Cat called one of the interns into her office when Lena slaps her hand repeatedly, the smile on her face making her eyes shine brightly.

Kara frowns and looks up, a smile of her own splitting her face. “Clark!” she calls out, letting go of Lena to wave her hands.

The man smiles and jogs toward them, lifting Kara into his arms as she laughs happily, swinging her around a few times before he sets her down to pull her into a proper hug. “I’ve missed you so much, Kara,” he says, squeezing her against his chest.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Kara replies, reaching up to squeeze Clark’s cheeks. “Was your flight alright?”

“It was fine,” he assures, patting her shoulders. “I sat beside a little old lady who regaled me with tales of her grandchildren and the misadventures they always find themselves in. I returned the favor by telling her stories of all the times I fell out of trees. Both during my childhood and incidents from last week.” To prove his point he pulls his arm away, rolling his sleeve up to his elbow to show the women the mess of bruises and scabbed over wounds. He turns to Lena after showing them the injury, smiling softly as he pulls her into a hug. “Lena, it’s so nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Clark. Lex is excited to see you as well.” She looks to Kara and tilts her head. “Shall we get going? Maggie will throw a fit if we don’t get back to your apartment on time.“

“Yes, she will,” Kara laughs. “Do we need to stop by baggage claim, Clark?”

“No, it won’t be necessary,” he responds, bending to pick up his backpack to sling it over his shoulder. “Mom made me leave my bag with her, something about it being easier for them to bring it along rather than risk it getting lost when I landed.” He shrugs and smiles. “It’s fine, I’ve got a few spare sets of close in my bag, and I know I’ve got clothes at your apartment if I need them.”

Kara smiles and reaches for Lena’s hand. “Well, alright. Off we go, then.” She reaches out for Clark with her other hand, grinning at him when throws an arm over her shoulder. The three of them walk through the airport silently, arguing only a little when they get to Kara’s car; Lena insisting she drive since Kara drove there, Kara pouting and saying she can’t let Lena do that, and Clark watching from the side, laughing quietly to himself every time Kara’s pout deepens.

After a few minutes Kara finally relents and hands over her keys, climbing into the passenger side of her car while Lena slides into the driver’s side and Clark drops down into the backseat. Once the car has started and Kara has turned up the radio Clark lets out a loud groan, grumbling when Kara and Lena burst out laughing in the front.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Lena says, not sounding sorry at all. “When in Kara’s car, we listen to NSYNC.”

Clark groans only louder, prompting the women to laugh louder. He’s soon smiling, though, even giving in after a while and singing along to the songs he knows, the wind from the rolled down windows stinging his face while his smile hurts his cheeks, happy to be in the company of the other half of his family, even if it’s only for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a tad bit longer than the rest, but I have to admit, it's one of my favorites. Also, I'm more than ready for the rest of this story. I have so much planned for you all.
> 
> Leave a review, come yell at me on tumblr at ak-kriegs, I don't care. Do something, kids. 
> 
> Much love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took forever to get posted. I've been busy with school, and right when I started typing my laptop died. Literally. So, another apology is warranted. This may not be the best chapter I've written. Anyways, thanks for sticking around, and more chapters are to come!

“What do you mean you didn't like Dumbledore?!” Kara cries, staring at Clark in disbelief. “He's.. he's the embodiment of everything magical and powerful in Harry Potter! It wasn't just Harry himself!” She huffs and drops back to the couch, turning to Lena with a frown. “You liked Dumbledore, didn't you?”

Lena smiles softly, eyes lit with amusement. “Yes, Kara,” she says, taking hold of Kara's hand and patting it. “Dumbledore was always a favorite.” She laughs and nudges the blonde with her shoulder. “Hermione took the number one spot, though."

“Of course she did!” Maggie shouts from the kitchen, causing the others to laugh. “Any straight boy or gay girl with half a brain knew that Hermione was the best. But,” she walks into the living room and sets a bowl of chips on the coffee table, settling across Alex’s lap in one of Kara's armchairs, “I always liked Ginny just a little bit more."

Alex rolls her eyes and moves Maggie around, making the position more comfortable for her. She listens to the others explain their affinity for different characters, choking on her drink when Lex says that he always liked Draco just a little more than any of the others. He goes on to explain why, and Kara's water comes out of her nose when the man says, “Honey, Draco was gay as fuck for Harry and everyone in that damn school knew about it.”

Kara catches Clark looking at Lex fondly, and motions for him to follow her into the kitchen. He looks like a deer caught in headlights when he leans up against the counter next to her, running a hand through his hair to buy himself time.

“You still haven't told him.” From the way she says it, Clark knows it's not a question, and he looks up at her with sad eyes.

“I don't know how to, Kara,” he whispers back. “I'm with Lois. I love her, more than anything. But I also love Lex.”

“And Lois? What does she think?”

“She's open to it. If Lex feels the same way, if his feelings for me are the same as mine for him, she wants me to go for it. And besides, Lex is bisexual, same as me. It's not like anything in the bedroom would be weird for her.” Clark sighs and leans into Kara, resting the side of his head against hers. “I'm just scared, Kar. What if he rejects me?”

Kara pulls away, raises a hand, and slaps Clark upside the head. He releases and yelp and shuffles away, glancing at the others when their conversation stops and Lena stands cautiously.

“Everything okay in there?” the CEO asks, raising an eyebrow.

Clark nods and smiles. “Yeah, yeah it's fine. Just hit my elbow on the counter.”

Lena watches Clark and Kara for a moment before she sits back down, stretching out over the couch with her feet in Lex’s lap. There's a knock at Kara's door and she gives Clark a hard look, muttering, “You're going to tell him, and you're going to tell him soon,” before she walks away, swinging the door open with a wide smile. “James! Winn! Glad you could make it!” She moves to the side so they can walk in, and follows them into the living room to reclaim her spot on the couch.

Lex stands and engulfs James in a hug, patting the man on the back a few times before he lets go and does the same to Winn, the latter turning red at the attention. “Gentlemen, long time no see. How's life been?”

James smiles and moves further into the living room, greeting Clark and the others warmly before he settles onto the floor, Winn dropping down next to him. “It's been alright,” he says happily, looking at Winn briefly. “Great, actually. I've never been happier.”

Winn’s blush only deepens and he turns away, catching Clark's eye. He quickly looks away, focusing instead on Kara and Lena. “Um, there's something we need to tell you, Clark.” Clark raises an eyebrow and rests his elbows on his knees.

“Oh, really?”

Winn nods and wrings his hands together. “James and I are dating,” he says quietly. “We have been. For close to seven months.”

Clark sits silently for a moment, eyes trained on Winn, making the man squirm uncomfortably. He turns to Lex, then, a victorious smirk making its way onto his face before he says, “You owe me twenty dollars, Luthor.”

Lex groans and stands, digging his wallet out of his back pocket and stepping towards Clark, handing him a twenty, but instead of moving back to the couch he sits on the edge of the chair Clark is in, ruffling the reporter's hair with an amused grin.

“You bet on us?” Winn asks, frowning up at the men. “That's.. that's.. What was the bet?”

Clark laughs and scoots to the edge of the chair, flinging an arm over Lex's legs as he does so. “We bet on how long it'd take you to tell me. Lex bet you'd wait until right before I left. I obviously bet you'd do it sooner than that.” He shakes his head, smiling only growing. “Kara got the big bucks, though. Didn't you, Kara?”

Kara blushes and sinks into her couch, attempting to worm her way behind Lena. The raven haired woman pokes her in the side to get her to move, and slaps her knee when the blonde relents and moves away. “Yes, I did. One hundred dollars to whoever guessed how long you'd been flirting before you got together.”

“And the answer?” James asks, gladly accepting Winn’s weight when the man moves between his legs and leans against his chest.

“Two months.” Kara grimaces and smiles apologetically. “We'd sometimes go to bars just to watch you flirt. It was so bad that it was funny.”

That causes an argument between the men on the floor and everyone else, Maggie even going so far as to pull her phone out and video it, laughing so hard at a comment Alex whispers in her ear that she drops her phone, scrambling around on the floor with shaking shoulders and tears rolling down her cheeks.

They settle down soon enough, Lex sliding off the arm of the chair and onto Clark's lap, the younger man wrapping his arms around the Luthor’s waist. The rest of the night is spent conversing, Clark catching everyone up on his life and things that have happened, Alex pushing Maggie to the floor when the woman shouts out about how sore her ass is after sitting for so long.

They trickle out of Kara's apartment not long after that, Alex stating it's time for them to leave once she catches Kara nodding off against Lena, and she and Maggie stick around for a while to help clean up and to make sure Clark is alright on the couch. He hugs the women goodbye and settles down on the couch, watching as Lena walks Kara to her bedroom, hearing the faint, “Goodnight, Clark,” from his cousin and her best friend before the apartment falls silent, and he slips into a peaceful sleep, warm with the love and happiness from all of his friends.

\-      -      -

Kara leans back in her chair and sighs, the screen of her computer glaring back at her. She'd gone to Lena a few days prior for information on a piece she's writing, and still has yet to write a single word on the whole thing. She's aware that she needs to get it together and start churning out pages, knows that Snapper will be less than pleased if he comes for the final product and finds her hastily typing.

With a final sigh and a crack of her neck Kara rolls her chair forward, pulls the keyboard closer to her and begins to type, mind filled with “Period here. Ask a question there. Did I spell this right? No, no I definitely spelled it wrong” and the occasional curse, stopping only now and then to glance at her watch and sip from the bottle of water resting next to her on the desk.

She only stops when there's a knock at her door, it slowly opening to reveal Lena on the other side, smiling softly. “Hey, Kara,” she says, stepping inside the office. “Too busy for lunch?”

“No, not at the moment,” Kara responds, raising her arms above her head and releasing a breath when her back pops. “Did you bring food or do we have to walk?”

“We're walking today.” Lena laughs and grabs Kara's coat off the hook by the door, holding it up for the woman when she stands and rounds her desk. “Any requests?”

Kara shakes her head and frowns. “Just something good.” She nudges Lena with her elbow. “You never disappoint me, though.”

Lena’s cheeks flush a soft pink and she laughs, looking over at Kara with bright eyes. “You're too kind.”

The ride down to the lobby is a silent one, the two women leaning against each other the whole way.

They meet Lena’s driver, Joel, outside of CatCo, the man greeting Kara warmly when she slides into the back seat after Lena. Her response is just as warm, eyes crinkling at the corners when the man cracks a joke that she can't help but laugh at. The three of them make small talk during the drive, Lena directing Joel to one of Kara's more loved Italian places.

Kara is out of the car before Joel even comes to a complete stop, hopping on her feet while Lena takes her time, listening to the Luthor tell the driver that he can take his lunch early and she'll call when they're done.

Kara hisses and swats at Lena, face screwed up in pain. “Lena. Lena, I have to pee. Right now!”

Lena laughs and bids Carl goodbye, taking Kara by the arm and leading her inside, showing her to the bathroom before she leaves to check in. Kara emerges a mere five minutes later, a blissful smile spread across her face.

“Better?” Lena asks, following behind Kara closely as a waiter shows them to a table.

"Much.” Kara sits and asks for a water, immediately pulling the menu to her and scanning through the items.

“So,” Lena says, biting her lip briefly. “There's someone else joining us. She should be here soon.”

Kara hums and continues looking, not really registering what Lena said until after a few minutes had passed. “Sorry, what?” She sets her menu down and leans forward. “Who?”

“Oh, you know,” Lena says, waving a hand. “Just Diana Prince.”

Kara opens her mouth to answer but gets interrupted, sputtering slightly when she turns to look at the person who interrupted.

“Kara, I should've known that having lunch with Miss Luthor would also consist of having lunch with her best friend as well.”

Kara turns a shade of red that has Lena laughing quietly, trying to hide it behind her glass of water. “I hate you so much,” she mutters, looking up at Diana to smile kindly. “Please, Miss Prince, sit down.”

The attorney smiles back and takes a seat, leaning over to trade a kiss on the cheek with Lena. Kara sits helplessly, eyes trained on Lena’s face, and she only manages to stutter once when the waiter comes back to take their orders.

 _Rihanna, are you there?_ she asks inside her head, her mental image of herself on her knees with her hands raised up toward the sky. _Take me now, dear Rihanna, take me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand the "Rihanna, are you there?" I suggest you go look up Elijah Daniel's rewritten version of the bible, but for gays, in which Rihanna is god and Donald Trump is Satan. It's easily one of the funniest things I've seen. Again, thank you for being so patient while waiting on me to update. It means a lot.
> 
> Leave a review, come converse with me on Tumblr at ak-kriegs, whatever ya want.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so sorry. I've had so many things go wrong it the last few weeks, and in return that pushed back my writing. On top of a broken top, a dead motherboard, and a homecoming proposal, it took me forever to get this out for you guys. Thank you all for sticking by this despite the long wait.

“Lena,” Kara says, looking at the dark haired woman. “We didn't walk here.” 

Lena stares at Kara for a moment before she laughs, reaching out to grab Kara's hand and squeeze it. “It took you so long to realize that.” She wipes at her eyes and shakes her head, grinning at Kara softly. “We walked the block and a half to meet Joel. That, in itself, consists of walking.” 

Kara sits silently for a minute before she nods, smiling shyly when she notices Diana watching her. “Sorry,” she laughs. “I had to push myself to finish my article before lunch so Snapper wouldn't bite my head off.” 

Lena frowns and looks down at her plate, wrinkling her nose before she breathes in deeply, holding the air in her lungs for a few seconds before releasing it all at once. “I'm not going to say anything, because I know he's your boss and you, for some reason, actually like the man, but if you ever get tired of the way he treats you and literally everyone else, I will not hesitate to march my ass into Cat Grant’s office and demand he be removed.” She looks up at Kara with soft eyes and a reassuring smile. “I'm sorry. But he, and pardon my language, he treats you like shit. It's not fair.”

“Yes, he does,” Kara says, looking at Lena. “But he's also been really understanding about all the days of work I missed when I was stuck in bed and not able to keep anything down. He's understands I'll need time off in a few months, knows what's it's like because believe it or not, he actually has a family and has been through the same thing I'm going through three times before.” 

Lena nods silently before glancing over at Diana, noting the confused look on the lawyer's face. “Don't worry,” she says, knocking her elbow into the woman's arm. “Kara will answer your questions in due time.” 

Diana raises an eyebrow but nods anyway, smiling at the two women watching her. “Only if you want to, Kara,” she says, looking at the blonde softly. “Don't feel you have to answer anything.” 

Kara laughs and shakes her head. “It'd be a change, that's for sure. I'm always the one asking questions.” Diana’s returning smile is one of fondness, and Kara lowers her face to the table when she feels it burn slightly. She looks back up when their waiter approaches the table, holding a tray with their food balanced on top. He sets their plates down gently, smiling warmly at the three women before asking if they need anything else, nodding with an even softer smile when he walks away. 

“He's going to get a nice tip,” Lena comments, smiling at Kara when the blonde glances up from her food. 

They eat in silence after that, the only conversation coming about when Kara quietly asks Lena if she can have the rest of the pasta that the CEO didn't eat. The woman says yes, and Kara eats the remaining food in minutes, eyes sparkling with happiness and her smile content.

They're debating dessert when Lena’s phone rings, and she excuses herself to take the call outside, leaving Kara and Diana at the table, the lawyer watching the reporter curiously. 

“So, Kara,” Diana says after a minute, leaning forward on her elbows. “Tell me about yourself.” 

Kara flushes lightly, smiling at the woman sitting across from her. “Most people don't expect me to say that I worked for Cat Grant for two years before I became a reporter at CatCo.” She laughs to herself. “I still currently hold the place for the longest assistant she's had.” 

Diana’s returning smile is one of genuine interest, and she laughs along with Kara. “That's quite a feat, I'm guessing?” Kara nods. “I've never met Cat Grant in person. There have been plenty of opportunities, of course, but I've somehow always managed to miss out on them.” 

Kara frowns and wrinkles her nose. “She's truly an amazing human. A lot more understanding and soft than she's known to be. But don't tell her I said that; she'll have my head on a gold platter.” 

Diana laughs fully, head tilted back slightly and mouth pulled into a blinding smiling. She settles down after a moment, raising a hand to run it through her hair. “Tell me more, Miss Danvers. Where were you born, what your parents do, what you wanted to be when you were little. Tell me about _you_.”

Kara sighs and leans back, resting her hands on her stomach and rubbing small circles with her thumbs. “I was born in a country called Krypton. She's not small by any means, but she's certainly not large either. It's nestled between the sea and a small valley of mountains; truly a beautiful place to live. Or it was, before it was taken over by it's sister country, Daxam.” Kara's frown only deepens and she scoffs to herself. “The people have been trying to restore rule to my family for decades, and they're getting close. Only a matter of time. When I was little-” she stops and laughs, looking at Diana with a childlike sense of glee “- I wanted to be a superhero. I'm sure everyone wanted to be one. I called myself ‘Supergirl.’” 

Diana laughs softly, nodding along to Kara's admission. “I called myself ‘Wonder Woman,’” Diana admits quietly, eyes softening to a warm brown that sends a warm feeling through her chest. “My aunt was quite supportive of my childhood dreams of saving the world.” Kara smiles, tapping out a small beat with her thumbs. “And your parents? What do they do?” Kara's smile drops and she averts her gaze, biting her lip instead of replying. Diana's own smile drops after that and she sits forward, reaching her hand out across the table in apology. “I didn't mean to upset you.” 

“No!” Kara almost shouts, darting forward while shaking her head quickly. “No, Diana, you didn't upset me. I just- it's just- it's not an easy subject for me to talk about.” She bows her head for a moment and then looks back up, and Diana notices the tears slowly filling her eyes. “My parents were murdered around eleven years ago, when Krypton first started falling to Daxam. My mother was trying her hardest to maintain peace, to keep Krypton from getting overrun, but in the end her attempt was useless.” Kara stops and gazes off into the distance, the dark shadow of loneliness and heartbreak passing over her face. “They were travelling to my school for a presentation when it happened. The guards and police wouldn't tell me much, but once they found out what had actually happened, they told me: run off the road and then shot. Assassination, if you will. After that, losing Krypton was inevitable. I was moved out of the country and adopted rather quickly. Since then I've been here. I grew up in Midvale, just west of here, bordering the coast. My cousin, who was moved out of Krypton when he was two, lives in Metropolis. Since then Krypton has slowly been returned to its people, and my mother's sister is working to fully restore the country to the glory she once was.” She sighs and leans back, reaching up to rub her chin. “I'm sorry, it's always like an avalanche happens when someone asks about my parents. It just snowballs, you know?” 

Diana nods solemnly, reaching out timidly to take hold of Kara's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “You didn't have to tell me all of that, but yes, I do understand. That same happens to me when I'm asked about my mother. It's almost as if there's some unseen force that makes us feel compelled to spill all. If that makes any sense.” Diana laughs to herself and pats Kara's hand with her free hand. “No need to apologize for it.”

Kara sits quietly, looking at Diana with a glimmer of wonder in her eyes. Diana only returns the look, and they sit looking at each other for moments before Diana speaks again, her voice comforting Kara in a way that confuses her. 

“You mentioned a cousin who lives in Metropolis,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “May I ask who that might be?” 

Kara's responding smile is almost blinding, and Diana finds herself returning it just the same. “Clark Kent, reporter at the Daily Planet.” She grins proudly. “Takes after his older cousin.” 

Diana laughs, smiling widely. “Clark Kent, of all people. I know Clark quite well. Lois Lane is one of my closest friends from Metropolis. She kept me sane during months of trials.” 

“You were an attorney for MPD, too?” Diana nods. “Well, I'm sure Clark would be glad to know you're here, if you'd want me to tell him?” 

“Oh, of course! That'd be lovely. Thank you, Kara.” 

Kara tilts her head with a shy smile, cheeks tinted pink. It's when she opens her mouth to reply that Lena chooses to return, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose and mouth set into a deep frown. 

“Lillian is giving Dad so much trouble,” she mumbles, dropping into her seat in a way that's unlike her. “She went out to get the mail a while ago and fell walking back up the walkway. Dad said he heard her scream from the basement bathroom where he was fixing the sink.” She looks up and laughs. “That old woman is going to kill us all with how reckless she is.” 

Kara and Diana laugh with Lena, Kara catching Lena’s raised eyebrow and pointed gaze at her hand and pulls it from Diana's grip, cheeks flushing darker than they already were. Diana speaks to Lena, understanding the reporter's embarrassment, and they spend the rest of their lunch talking animatedly, their dessert spent laughing at Lena’s misfortune when she drops a glob of whipped cream on her shirt. 

Lena catches the other two women looking at each other more than once, already forming a plan in her head, laughing evilly and not unlike your typical Disney villain. 

_This will be fun_ , the CEO thinks, smirking to herself. _The Evil Queen herself would be proud_. 

\-      -      -

Later that night, when Joel has dropped both Kara and Diana at home, the blonde receives a text as she's settling into bed. 

**Unknown Number** : _Kara, I hope you don't mind me asking Lena for your number, but I wanted to let you know that I enjoyed today's lunch more than what was expected. You're beyond the sweetest woman I've met, and I do hope to see you more in the future. Sleep well, dear_. 

Kara is clutching a corner of her pillow by the end of the paragraph, grinning like a fool and embarrassing herself. She quickly adds the number to her contacts and taps her phone, deciding what to make Diana's contact name. She squeaks when she figures it out, shoulders shaking with her quiet laughter. She smiles proudly when she finishes typing, saving the contact and curling up under her blankets to fall asleep. 

Across the city, Diana receives a message, and she barks out a laugh when a photo loads on her screen, two words looking back up at her. She shakes her head and slides down her headboard, her smile one of pure joy. 

Kara's phone pings quietly, and she snores softly in return, already fast asleep despite the few minutes it took Diana to reply. 

**Wonder Woman** : _Have fun fighting criminals in your dreams, Supergirl ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the late update. It's been crazy, kids. Leave a review, tell me what you think. Come talk to me on Tumblr at ak-kriegs.
> 
> Quick little add in; as of the night of the 10th, this chapter has been altered just slightly to fit with what I'm writing for the next chapter. Not much change by any mean, but just enough that, if you reread it, things are off. Alright, goodnight, babes!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be the best chapter, but I like it, soooo.. have fun!

The beach is bright, Kara notices, almost blindingly bright. She sighs softly, almost thoughtfully, and starts walking, the soft fabric of her dress brushing lightly against her legs. She can see someone in the distance, the white of their clothing reflecting the light in the same way as the sand, and she squints against it, trying to make out the vague shape of the person she's slowly making her way towards.

The waves wash up gently, the sounds of them comforting Kara in a way she's missed after leaving both Midvale and Krypton. The figure in the distance is much closer now, Kara notes, and she frowns, still confused about who is before her. She continues walking, eyes trained on the vision in white, and it's not until she gets only a few feet away that she sees the long, dark hair clashing against the white of the dress, the woman's back straight but not rigid, and Kara stops short of reaching her, mouth dropped open in shock.

“Mom?” she calls quietly, and she doesn't think the woman hears her, but then she turns, and Kara stumbles back, a gasp tumbling from her lips.

“Kara.” Alura Zor-El stands on the beach, looking almost like a mirage to her daughter, and she smiles, holding out her hands. “Come here, darling.” Kara steps forward and slips her hand into her Alura’s, feeling the familiar, warm touch of her mother’s hand and she smiles sadly. “My sweet,” Alura says, raising her other hand to brush hair away from Kara's eyes, “your little one is already full of life. So ready for the world, yet there are still many months until the arrival. Are you ready?”

Kara nods silently, too transfixed on her mother's face to answer, too confused to comprehend what's happening. She reaches out herself, runs her hand over Alura’s shoulder, and she grips hard, making sure her mother is actually real and not just some dream.

“There's so much I have to say,” Alura continues. “So much I still have to do, but there's no time.” Her smile goes sad and she drops Kara's hand, raising both to cup her daughter's face. “I love you so much, little one. More than you know. More than I can ever tell you.”

A tear slips down Kara's cheek and she swipes it away, giving her mother a watery smile. “I love you, too,” she rasps, grabbing hold of her mother's elbows. “So much.”

Alura smiles brightly and presses a kiss to Kara's forehead, lingering for a few seconds before she pulls back, her eyes filling with tears. “It's time to wake up, Kara.”

Kara frowns and looks at her mother. “What?” She shifts on her feet as her frown deepens. “I am awake, Mom.”

“Wake up, Kara,” Alura says, smoothing Kara's hair back. “You've got things to do.”

“But I-”

“ _WAKE UP_!”

Kara shoots forward in her bed, slamming her head into something solid and she cries out, rolling over on her side with her head cradled in her hands. “What the fu-”

“Kara- _shit_ \- are you okay?” Kara peeks through the cracks between her fingers and pouts, watching as Lena sits down on the bed and looks at her in worry. “I'm sorry, Kara. You weren't downstairs waiting for me when I got here so I came up to see what you were doing. When I got in here you were crying in your sleep and I tried _so hard_ to wake you but you just _wouldn't_. I had to resort to yelling, and then you woke up and hit your head on my head and I just- are you okay?”

Kara nods and sits up, rubbing her head. “I'm fine, just a little sore. Are you okay? You're the one who fell off the bed.”

Lena laughs and stands, walking to Kara's closet to dig around. “I'm alright, with all your pillows on the floor I had enough padding. Now-” she turns with a sweater in her hand and smiles softly, “- you need to get up and get ready. My car is downstairs and you're going to be late to your appointment.”

“Oh, shoot!” Kara jumps from her bed and hurries into her bathroom, getting cleaned up and ready in a flurry of hands and hair. She emerges slightly out of breath, her shirt half tucked in and her pants unbuttoned. “I can put my shoes on in the car. Let's go!”

Lena shakes her head with a fond smile and follows Kara out of the apartment, grabbing the woman's bag and locking the apartment behind her as she leaves. Kara all but dives into the passenger seat of Lena’s car, settling herself into the seat with a wiggle. Lena sets their bags in the back seat and starts the car, pulling out of her parking spot and into the street, smiling when Kara reaches forward and turns on the radio, choosing a pop station before she bends over, pulling her shoes on with only a mild outburst of aggravation.

The rest of the ride is filled with pop songs and Kara complaining about hunger, Lena only managing to quiet her down when they reach the doctor's office with a promise of a large lunch and ice cream after. Kara is all smiles after that, pulling Lena into the building by her hand and checking herself in, only talking for a few minutes with the receptionist until Lena pulls her away.

They sit in a small corner by a window, telling each other about their experiences in the last week, Kara even mentioning Diana a few times throughout. Lena is all ears and even more words, bombarding Kara with questions about the lawyer until she gets called back, and even then she doesn't stop, giving Kara a hard look and saying, “We're not done here, Miss Danvers. Don't think that we are.”

Kara waves her off and follows the nurse to a room, smiling widely and answering questions happily, and when they're left for a few minutes she sighs, hands splayed over her stomach.

Lena takes one of her hands and squeezes it, pressing a soft kiss to her head. “It'll be fine,” she says, pulling a stool over to the side of the bed. “You're healthy, and so is the baby. This will be fine.”

Kara only nods and leans her head back, eyes trained on the ceiling. She sucks in a breath and holds it in her lungs for a few beats before she releases it. “We're fine.”

\-       -       -

“Well, everything looks quite alright with the baby, Miss Danvers.” The doctor snaps her gloves and smiles at Kara, pointing at the screen with a finger. “There's ten little finger and ten little toes, as there should be.” She glances back at the blonde and gives her another soft smile. “We will be able to give you the gender at your next appointment, if you want to know?”

Kara nods, putting an arm under her head to prop it up. “Yeah, I would like to know. My sister is getting rather anxious about painting the nursery and my mom is ready to start buying clothes.” She laughs to herself, slapping at Lena’s stomach. “This one is beyond ready to add the kid's name to her will.”

Lena scoffs and shoves Kara's hand away. “That is true, but it's not the only reason. I have plans to have something specially made for the baby, and I'd like to know the gender before it happens.”

Kara smiles and looks back to the doctor. “How long until my next appointment?”

The doctor reaches for a paper towel and wipes Kara's stomach, pulling her shirt down and helping her sit up before she says, “As you know, it can get very busy around here. We may be booked for the next month or so, but you'll have to check with Beth. She can figure it out. As for when I _need_ to see you, well, I think we can go about a month or two. So, we'll just talk with Beth and see when we have an opening. Does that work?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” Kara slides from the bed and follows the doctor and Lena out, stopping for a few moments at the front desk to get her next appointment scheduled, and the two women leave with a slip of paper to remind Kara that her appointment is in the middle May, just two months away.

Lena drives them to a nearby pizza parlor to pick up lunch, and she laughs quietly to herself when Kara comes stumbling through the doors with three pizzas in her arms, a smaller box of what she can only assume to be bread sticks balanced on top. She takes them back to Kara's after that, dropping down onto the couch with a huff and a rumble in her stomach.

“Kara?” she asks, looking over at her friend. “What were you dreaming about?”

Kara swallows roughly and sinks into the couch, wiping at her face with a napkin. “It was my mother. She was telling me about how proud she is of me.” She pulls her feet up underneath her and leans into Lena. “I feel like she had more to say, but she said she didn't have time.” She wrinkles her nose. “She said I'm strong, that the baby is strong. I was so confused, Lena. It felt so real, like it was actually happening. When I touched her, she was actually there. She was solid under my fingertips. It _was_ real. And then she told me to wake up, and I didn't understand. Then you yelled at me and I hit my head on yours and that's it.”

Lena smiles sadly and wraps an arm around Kara. “She's proud of you, you know.” Kara nods wordlessly. “You're brave for what you're doing, Kar. Anyone would be proud of you.”

“I miss her so much,” Kara mumbles, turning her face into Lena’s shoulder. “I wish she were here.”

“I do, too, Kara.” Lena frowns and pulls Kara closer. “I do, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I had plans for the beginning of this chapter before the first episode of season 3 had even premiered. The idea for the dream was mine, y'all. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave me a review, tell me what you think. Come talk to me on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so sorry my posting schedule is so messed up. I promise I'm going to try to do better, but it's genuinely hard to do this. This chapter isn't the greatest, and I deeply apologize for it. But thanks for sticking around, I appreciate it!

Kara and Diana text back and forth for the next few weeks, even meeting up with each other once or twice to get lunch or sit quietly next to each other at a small cafe to work on articles and paperwork.

They often find themselves talking until the early hours of the morning, both being unable to keep their eyes open, but not wanting to sleep. Diana will tell Kara to sleep and the blonde will pout, and in the case of a video call, she'll even use her puppy eyes, blinking sadly at the woman settled comfortably in her bed across town. Diana will just laugh quietly and tell Kara to pick up her lip before she trips on it, and Kara will try not to laugh and fail.

The women fall out of contact when the NCPD catches a big case, pulling Diana into meeting after meeting and keeping her at the office for an ungodly amount of time, and by the time she gets home she's drained, and nine times out of ten she'd fallen asleep still in her work clothes.

Kara understands, perhaps more than anyone, but that doesn't keep her from feeling down, missing the way Diana can make her cheeks sore from laughing too hard. Diana always feels guilty despite Kara's attempts to ward that off, and the rare times that Diana doesn't pass out when she gets home are filled with long talks, mostly about her day and how tired she is, both mentally and physically. Kara sits and listens, speaking only when she deems fit, and by the end of Diana's long-winded description, the lawyer's eyes are closed and her words come out slow, slurred every once and again. That's when Kara whispers her goodnight wishes, always sitting silently for a moment to listen to the woman's soft breaths, and then she hangs up, falling into her own sleep, dreams filled with soft brown eyes and a blinding smile.

\-      -      -

_1:32_

Kara sits at her desk, staring silently at the clock on her wall, watching as the hands move slowly. Her eyes start to burn and she blinks, shaking her head slightly in an attempt to get herself to focus. The cursor on her screen pulses in front of her, mocking her inability to think of anything to write. Kara sighs, leans forward and begins to type, letting her fingers do the work and leaving her brain to wander, having a page done in what feels like minutes. Kara jumps when there's a knock at her door, looking up blearily at the figure standing in the doorway.

“Kara.”

Kara stares for a moment before she kicks into gear, pushing away from her desk and standing, brushing fly away hairs from her face. “Miss Grant! I'm so sorry, I was trying to work on my article and kind of but not really failing at it and I-”

Cat Grant smiles amusedly and waves a hand, cutting Kara's explanation short. “It's alright.” She leans against the doorway and crosses her arms over her chest. “I need you to come with me.”

Kara nods and saves her work, closing her door and following behind when Cat turns on her heel and walks off. The walk is quiet, other CatCo employees stopping their own work to watch the two women, murmuring to each other once they feel it to be safe. They arrive at Cat's office soon enough, and the older woman ushers Kara inside, closing the door behind the two of them.

Kara's gasp echoes through the room, and her following outburst has people outside staring curiously into the office. “Aunt Astra!”

Astra turns from where she's watching the city, smiling widely when Kara runs to her, engulfing her in a hug. “I've missed you so much, my dear.” She pulls back slightly to brush a hand over Kara's cheek, pressing a loving but firm kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“Why are you here?” Kara pulls back fully and moves to the couch, taking Astra’s hands again when the woman sits next to her.

“Business.” Astra smiles sadly. “Krypton business. But Cat called your friend Lena, so we're waiting for her to arrive first.” She pats Kara's hand. “How've you been?”

Kara sighs, but the smile on her face gives her true feelings away. “I've been great. _Correction_ : we've been great.” She puts a hand on her stomach and rubs, eyes growing softer. “Tired, but that's normal. Hungrier than normal, and I'm always hungry.”

Astra laughs and shakes her head. “You are your mother's child, Kara.”

Kara laughs in response and turns to look at Cat, noticing the fond look she's sporting. “Are you going to sit, Miss Grant?”

Cat waves a hand again and sits across from them, crossing her legs. They make small talk while waiting for Lena, and when the CEO finally arrives, Kara is doubled over in laughter, unable to contain her joy at a story Astra had just told.

“Lena, oh my god,” she gasps, stumbling to her feet and wiping tears away. “You missed one of the _funniest_ stories Astra has of my parents.”

Lena tilts her head and says, “Oh, really? Well, I'm sure once we finish business here I'll have time to hear it for myself?”

Kara nods rapidly and then blushes profusely, noticing who arrived with Lena.

“I know I wasn't invited,” Diana says apologetically, stepping up to stand beside Lena, “but Lena and I were set to leave for lunch when Miss Grant called, and when I heard it involved you, I asked to tag along.”

Kara grins goofily in return and shrugs, moving forward to hug Lena, hesitating only for a second before she pulls Diana into one as well, smiling to herself when the taller woman squeezes her before letting go.

“It's alright with me,” Kara says, twisting her head to look at Astra. “Aunt Astra, this is Diana Prince. Diana, my aunt Astra.”

Diana steps forward and shakes Astra’s hand, giving the older woman a kind smile. “It's nice to meet you.”

“And this is Cat Grant.” Kara gestures to Cat and smiles, laughing quietly when Diana stumbles for words when Cat levels her with a hard look. “Diana Prince, in my office?” Cat smiles and shakes Diana's hand. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Prince.”

“Likewise,” Diana responds. She turns to Kara and smiles gently. “How've you been? I'd have called or texted, but you already know how busy NCPD has been lately.”

“Busy as well, but you know, living my best life.” Kara returns to her seat on the couch, her smile widening when Lena sits on one side and Diana on the other, leaving Astra and Cat to the other couch. “Aunt Astra,” she says, leaning slightly onto Lena, “where shall we begin?”

Astra glances at Cat before she starts, words coming out slow and even, clearly choosing what she was carefully. “Krypton, as you know, has been under Daxamite rules for years. We've recently restored most of our power, but there's one thing the country seems to be missing.” Kara opens her mouth to speak but Astra raises a hand, silencing her. “And no, it's not your mother.” Kara slumps back against the couch and crosses her arms. “It's _you_.”

Lena turns toward Kara so fast her back pops, eyes wide. “Kara, what does she mean?”

Kara frowns and looks at all the women individually, lingering on Diana a moment longer before she sits back up and takes a deep breath. “As you all know, my mother was the ruler of Krypton before she died. Before my mother was her mother, and her mother's mother before that, so forth and so on. It's.. it's only customary that I take her place. Technically, it should've happened once I turned eighteen, but, considering I've been here since I was thirteen, it didn't really happen.” She stops and pulls her eyebrows together, reacting only slightly when Diana slides her hand onto her knee and squeezes. “And I know I should go back to Krypton now, I should pick up my spot as the leader and lead, but I can't.”

Astra leans forward and raises an eyebrow, questions rolling through her eyes. She starts to reply but stops herself, settling back into place beside Cat.

“I can't because my whole life is here, Aunt Austra.” Kara smiles sadly. “I _had_ a life in Krypton. Everything I have is here. Alex, Eliza, Winn, James, _everyone_. My family. And yes, you're my family, too; the only real family I have left. But, Aunt Astra, I can't leave. Not with what's coming soon.”

Astra nods. “I know that, and I knew you were going to say that, Kara. I wasn't going to ask you to return.” She glances at Cat. “There's a reason we're meeting here, and why Lena was asked to join us.” She stands from the couch and kneels in front of Kara. “Lena bought CatCo, she'll be taking over. Cat will be returning home with me.” Astra takes Kara's hands and looks at her, eyes serious. “All we need from you is a letter stating that you're handing your duties over to me, and I'll take it before the people. They trust me, they support me. It will be fine with them.”

Diana shifts and holds out a hand, effectively gaining the attention of the other four women. “Where does Miss Grant leaving CatCo fit into this?”

“In Krypton, it's part of our custom that the leaders are married, or at least have a long term partner. If I were to return to Krypton and take up the duties of the leader, I'd have to marry. At least Aunt Astra already has a significant other.”

Diana nods and sits for a moment, looking up with a confused glint in her eye. “Wait what's coming soon?”

Kara freezes and stares wide eyed, fumbling for words. “I uh.. I'm.. Actually, well.” She grumbles and rubs at her forehead, frowning. “I'm pregnant, Diana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for those of you that have patiently waited for this chapter; it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Leave me a review! Come find me on tumblr at ak-kriegs, I promise I'm not as boring as I may seem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I start every new chapter with an apology, but I also feel that you all deserve one when I update. My uploading schedule is so sporadic and just like, horrible, and you all deserve better than that. Anyway, this may not be one of the best, but it's done, and it's here. Enjoy!

Lena is the first to break the silence by clearing her throat, and then leans over to look at Diana across Kara. “You know, Diana,” she says, head tilted slightly and an eyebrow raised, “that, when told news such as that, people generally give some kind of congratulation.”

Diana frowns and looks at Lena for a moment before she moves her gaze to Kara, sliding a hand onto her thigh and patting it softly. “I'm sorry, Kara.” Her frown deepens and Kara covers Diana's hand with her own, squeezing her fingers lightly. “Honestly, I'm a bit shocked. I would have never guessed that you're pregnant.”

Kara nods in understanding. “It's a bit surprising, I know. I'm showing, but even with my tighter fitting shirts you can't really tell. It's only inevitable that I'll need new clothes very soon.”

Diana bites her lip and nods slightly. She holds eye contact with Kara for a few moments, only looking away when Lena’s phone rings, deafening in the comfortable silence.

Lena frowns and answers the call, pulling the phone away for a second to apologize and say goodbye, giving Kara a thumbs up when she yells after her to remind her about going to her place later that evening.

Kara stands after that, Diana's hand still clasped firmly in hers, and hugs Astra tightly. They exchange a few quiet words, Kara's “I love you” coming out watery, and Diana catches a glimpse of Astra wiping at Kara's face before she presses a kiss to her forehead.

Kara leads Diana out after that, sniffling to herself every few seconds. “I'm assuming you have to get back to work?” she asks, looking up at the lawyer.

“No, actually.” Diana smiles and knocks her shoulder into Kara's. “Today was just an extra day to finish up paperwork and get everything submitted. Maggie said her captain sent them home as soon as they got done, and my boss did the same. It's like they _knew_ how tired we all are.”

Kara wrinkles her nose and lets go of Diana's hand, looking down at the floor. “You're free to go home,” she says, looking back up. “I don't want to keep you from getting the rest you need.”

Diana tilts her head and brushes hair back from Kara's face, fingers lingering for a moment before they fall to the reporter's shoulder. “If it's alright with you, Kara, I'd actually like to spend time with you. As you know-” she stops, smiles and winks, “- we haven't talked much. And I would very much like to make up for that.”

Kara nods and turns, shivering slightly when Diana's hand trails from her shoulder down her back, eventually tangling gently with her hand. They walk together to Kara's office, Diana opening the door and letting Kara enter first. The blonde rounds her desk and drops into her chair, leaning back to watch Diana take a seat in front of her.

“I don't have much to do here,” Kara says. “I just need to revise my article and send it off again and then I can leave for the day.” She glances at her laptop and frowns, grumbling quietly.

Diana only watches, soaking up the warmth and happiness that radiates off Kara, only growing more and more fascinated when Kara's frown deepens, her eyebrows pulled together so tightly she gets concerned, worried the younger woman will have a horrible headache by the time she's done working.

It doesn't take long for Kara to finish, and only twenty minutes later and a few muttered curses she's shutting her laptop down, rubbing at her eyes while shoving her things into her bag. Diana hooks her arm through Kara's when she comes to the front of the desk, Kara leaning into Diana the whole way to the elevator, only moving away to slump against the wall.

“Tired?” Diana asks, squeezing Kara's hand.

“Mmm, had an early morning.” Kara cracks her eyes open and smiles. “If you don't have anything you're doing tonight, you can come to my place. It's girls’ night, so my sister and Maggie will be there, along with Lena. I think Lena mentioned Sam was coming, too.”

Diana only smiles in return, nodding to the question in Kara's eyes. “If you don't mind, I'd love to accompany you home? As I said a while ago, it's been weeks since we've had a proper conversation, and I'd love to have time to just sit and talk with you.”

“Of course.” Kara grins. “Although I'm not sure I'll be able to stay awake. I tend to take naps after work, especially on days when girls’ night is happening.”

Diana just looks at her, the look on her face clearly saying that she doesn't mind. The silence that develops between them is comfortable, soothing almost, and Kara finds herself dozing off before the elevator reaches the ground floor. Diana chuckles and ushers her from the car, leading her outside with a hand on her back. A cab is pulling to a stop before them in only seconds, Kara crawling in and rattling off the address to her apartment building before she sinks into the seat, letting her head lay softly against Diana's shoulder.

It's not long into the ride when Diana shifts slightly, noting Kara's weight resting fully against her side, the blonde woman's breathing slow and even. Diana sits still after that, taking Kara's hand into her own when it twitches, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

When they arrive at Kara's building and the driver parks the cab, he takes a look into the backseat and jumps out of the car, rounding to Diana's side quickly to open the door and help her get a still sleeping Kara out. The man thanks Diana when she hands him a wad of cash, watching the pair to make sure Diana is able to carry the woman inside.

The doorman opens the lobby door and smiles at Diana when she walks in, gladly telling her Kara's floor and apartment number when the lawyer asks. She carries Kara to the elevator and rides up, her heart fluttering when Kara moves her hand in her sleep, clutching at the older woman's shirt.

The brunette thanks the stars when she manages to find Kara's keys, mentally clapping herself on the back when she successfully unlocks and opens the door.

Kara is placed carefully on the couch, her jacket and bag slowly peeled away as to not wake her, her shoes following after. Diana watches her momentarily, and it's just as she's moving away to settle into a chair that Kara grabs at her hand, looking up at her through half open eyes with a small, tired smile on her face.

“Lay with me?” she murmurs, moving her body to make room between herself and the back of the couch.

Diana doesn't respond, but her smile is gentle, and she slides over Kara's side, letting out a deep breath when Kara pushes back against her. They relax together, Diana hesitating for just a second before she wraps an arm around Kara's stomach, hiding her overjoyed smile against Kara's shoulder. It doesn't take long after that for Kara to drift back to sleep, Diana following soon after, smiling happily even in her sleep.

\-      -      -

Kara's been awake for only minutes when her door swings open, voices carrying in from the hallway outside. She lifts her head groggily and squints, huffing out quietly when Lena appears, Sam close behind. Lena falls silent, stumbling when Sam collides with her back.

“What the fu-”

Lena waves her hands and shushes the other woman, whispering harshly, “They're asleep!”

Kara laughs softly and sits up, falling back a little when Diana's arm tightens around her waist. “Correction: _Diana_ is sleeping. I've been awake for a few minutes.”

Lena comes closer, smiling widely down at the pair. “Sam brought Ruby along.”

Kara grins. “Great! She can help me bake cookies.” She blushes then, glancing at Diana sleeping soundly by her side. “I need to pee but I don't want to wake her.” Lena just shakes her head and gently picks up Diana's arm, lifting it just enough for Kara to slip out and run off to the bathroom. She comes back moments later, a pleased smile on her face. “Better.”

Sam pulls Kara into a hug and rocks from side to side, laughing when Kara giggles. Ruby beams up at the reporter, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist, pushing at her hands when she tickles at her waist.

“Is this what you did after our meeting ended?” Lena asks, setting her things down by Kara's door and moves to her fridge, taking out a couple bottles of water.

“No,” Kara responds, ruffling Ruby's hair and wrinkling her nose. “I finished up my article and then we came here.”

Lena nods and walks over to the couch, tapping Diana on the head. “She'll have to wake up soon, though. You told Alex to be here around seven, and it's almost that.”

Kara pouts and stands beside Diana, looking down at her. She kneels and pats her cheek a couple times, pulling away when Diana's eyes crack open. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Kara says quietly, flushing when Diana takes hold of the hand resting on the couch. She kisses the hand softly, winking at Kara.

Lena gags from the other side of the couch, laughing loudly and fully when Diana rockets upward, eyes wide and slightly panicky.

“Good morning, starshine,” Lena laughs, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

Diana groans and flops back down on the couch, throwing an arm over her eyes when Lena starts laughing again. Looking meekly at Kara still kneeling on the floor, Diana smiles softly, relaxing fully when Kara's hand finds hers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review, tell me your thoughts. Come find me on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I tried. This chapter isn't the greatest. Enjoy!

Kara's singing loudly in the kitchen, dancing around with a wooden spoon in her hand while Ruby claps and moves with her, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. The others are sitting in Kara's living room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Alex and Maggie are on the couch, Sam nestled in beside them, and Diana has taken residence on the only other chair, sticking her tongue out at Lena when the woman tries to argue with her.

Diana is mostly silent, eyes moving from the women on the couch and Lena on the floor in front of it to Kara, lifting a hand to hide her smile when she catches Kara twirling Ruby, the two of them giggling so hard that their faces are slightly red. Kara meets her gaze more than once, her eyes alight with a kind of fire that Diana remembers clearly, having seen it every day in her mother's eyes when she was a child.

Her heart aches at that thought, and she doesn't realize Lena is trying to talk to her until a pillow hits her in the chest, and she frowns down at the woman. “That's rude,” she says, holding the pillow in her lap, rubbing the corner of it between her fingers.

“Kara, huh?” Lena asks, bypassing Diana's comment on her assault.

“What about her?” Diana shifts, turning her body in the chair, pulling a leg up underneath her.

“The two of you seem to be getting pretty close,” Lena says, eyes clear of any amusement, filled with a sense of protectiveness that only a best friend possesses.

“I guess we are.” Diana smiles. “I really do like her.” She finds Alex looking at her curiously, eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Diana tries to respond but only stutters for words, blushing furiously when Maggie raises an eyebrow in question, leaning forward, Alex's hand trailing up her back and tangling in her hair.

“Kara has been wronged,” Maggie says.

“She's been hurt,” Alex adds in, looking over her shoulder to watch Kara, mouth turning down into a frown.

“She's been through so much,” Lena says, sitting up on her knees. “She's been to hell and back, and not just in the last few months. It's been, quite literally, half of her life. And yet-” she stops and looks back to Kara herself, reaching up to pat Sam's hand when it squeezes her shoulder, “- and yet she's still the happiest person you'll ever meet. She trusts fully, and even after all the _shit_ she's been through, she loves with all of her heart.”

Alex moves forward, jumping slightly when Maggie grabs her knee. “If you hurt her in any way, you'll be praying to any god you can. There will be nothing- _nothing_ \- that can keep you safe.”

Diana can only nod, torn between wanting to be afraid of all the women watching her and actually being grateful for them, knowing that even if she were to hurt Kara, despite her intentions not to, that the blonde beauty would be fine.

\-       -      -

Kara's sat next to Lena on the floor, her head laying against Diana's thigh. She laughs to herself when Diana's muscles quiver, and she tilts her head back to look at the woman. “You know you can always ask me to move if you need to readjust.”

Diana sighs and runs a hand through Kara's hair. “Would you mind moving for me so I can readjust?”

Kara grins and nods, scooting to the side and watching as Diana shifts, dropping the leg that was pulled up back to the floor, stretching it out and grimacing when it pops loudly. The older woman moves to the side and glances down at Kara, beckoning her to join her in the chair.

Kara's grin only widens and she climbs up into the chair, settling against Diana, her shoulder pressed against the lawyer's. Diana moves slightly to get comfortable and Kara's shoulder slides against hers, the brunette sighing softly to herself when Kara's hand lands on her thigh, squeezing it quickly.

Alex is talking with Ruby about science, Sam and Maggie watching adoringly. Ruby's gesturing wildly with her hands, apparently saying something so interesting that Lena’s leaning forward, eyes alight with genuine curiosity. She says something that causes the women around her to laugh, Kara growing puzzled when Maggie and Lena look at her and then share a look, both sporting smirks.

Diana rests her chin on Kara's shoulder, content on watching the others talk and enjoy themselves. Kara only continues to relax, the two of them wiggling around until Kara is pressed fully against Diana, both of them having turned sideways in the chair, Diana leaning against the arm of it, warm under the weight of Kara's back flush against her chest. Diana can feel every breath Kara takes, can feel her body rise and fall where her arms are wrapped around the smaller woman's neck.

The others glance at them occasionally, smiling to themselves as Kara and Diana continue to stick to talking to each other, their whispers and quiet laughing drawing the attention of the others more often than not.

Kara looks up when Sam laughs loudly, head thrown back against the couch with Alex's hand on her thigh, the FBI agent's eyes lit with a kind of joy that Kara only used to associate with Maggie. She feels Diana whisper against her ear more than she hears it, so she turns her head, looking up at the woman.

“What was that?” she asks, pressing the side of her head to Diana's jaw. She feels Diana smiles and smiles herself, eyes closing softly of their own accord.

“I asked if they're together,” Diana clarifies, raising a hand to run it through Kara's hair.

Kara sits quietly, watching Alex and Sam talk to each other, Maggie watching them with a small, happy smile. “No,” she says, shaking her head a little. “But they should be. Alex wants kids, always has, but Maggie isn't that kind of person. Ruby, though.. I think Ruby is changing that for her.”

Diana hums and drops her hand from Kara's hair, instead resting it on her stomach. She pulls the woman closer, heart warming at the sound of Kara's quiet giggles.

They spend the rest of the night curled up together on the chair, the conversation moving back and forth between all of the women, but focus more on Ruby and her schooling, Kara particularly interested in her soccer team. She promises to go to a few games, already set on taking Diana with her. Ruby laughs and blushes happily at all the attention, leaning into Maggie slightly to hide her embarrassment.

Alex calls the night to an end when Maggie slumps over the side of the couch, smothering her laugh when she notices Lena passed out on the floor. The women all stand slowly, Alex pulling Maggie up and grunting playfully under her weight. Sam and Ruby wake Lena, the CEO grumbling but letting herself her pulled to her feet, sleeping slurring out her goodbyes to Kara and Diana when Kara hugs her. Alex kisses Kara on the head and pats Diana's back, following Sam and leading Maggie out, pulling the door shut behind her with a soft _click_.

\-       -      -

Diana helps Kara clean up her apartment, occasionally sneaking glances at the blonde. Her heart races every time, eyes taking in Kara's form, drifting down to Kara's stomach more than once, trying to see the woman's bump but failing due to the baggy shirt Kara had changed into. She straightens up when Kara huffs, frowning after she shoves a box of pizza into her fridge.

Diana clears her throat, drawing Kara's attention. “Kara, I have a question.”

Kara turns her head and smiles, eyes sparkling. “Yeah?”

Diana steps forward and reaches for Kara's hand, smiling when Kara blushes faintly. “Would you- would you mind- do you want to go on a date with me?”

Kara's blush deepens and she ducks her head, lifting a hand to hide her smile. “I'd love to,” she whispers, looking back up.

Diana's responding is almost blinding, leaving Kara breathless, and she raises a hand, brushing her thumb over Kara's cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Kara nods, her ability to speak gone, and when Diana pulls her closer, so close that their noses touch, her ability to breathe also vanishes. The older woman runs the same thumb over Kara's bottom lip before she pulls her just a bit closer, cradling her head softly before their lips collide, Kara's eyes slamming shut, stars exploding in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a review if ya feel like it. Come find me on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)


	13. NOT AN UPDATE

It pains me to do this, but at the moment, I cannot continue on with this story. I'm truly stuck between a rock and a hard place with this story, and it's too much work to try and keep it going. This is  _not_ the end, however. This story will be continue, maybe not soon, but it will be. Thank you all so much for the continuous support and love for this story, it genuinely means so much to me. I will post more fics, too. I've got many ideas for stories, and this one and my recent SuperCorp one were just the beginning.

Once again, thank you all for the support, you have no idea how much it means. I love you all so much.

\- ak_kriegs 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review! Also, I have a tumblr for any of you that want to come talk to me: ak-kriegs (psa, I would not mind it. I need friends lmao)


End file.
